Crónicas de Bfive
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: ¡Que comienze el show! Kai, Yuriy, Brooklyn, Mystel y Rei ¿una boyband? rumores....escándalos....todos tenemos nuestros 5 minutos de fama. Parodia, drama, humor, romance etc... YAOI KaixYuriyxBryan BrooklynxHitoshi, MystelxReixMihaeru
1. El fenómeno

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Crónicas de B-five"**

Por: Katia Kitayima

**Capitulo 1: El fenómeno**

Madison Square Garden, Ciudad de Nueva York, 7:55 p.m………………………

"Localidades agotadas", se podía leer en un letrero colocado a la entrada del recinto, miles de personas se habían pasado todo el día tratando, en vano, de conseguir al menos un lugar…

En el interior del recinto una multitud esperaba impaciente, pidiendo a gritos que comenzara el show y en protesta gritaban al unísono "¡B-five¡B-five¡B-five!. La gente, en su mayoría adolescentes y mujeres, estaba de pie ante la emoción que se sentía de estar presentes en uno de los mayores eventos del año, y también de los más esperados.

Entonces la espera llegó a su fin, de repente las luces que iluminaban el auditorio se apagaron y, el único ruido que podía distinguirse era el de una ola de gritos de conmoción ocasionado por las miles de personas que sabían que esa era la señal que estaban esperando y de entre la oscuridad se escuchó una voz:

-¡Y ahora con ustedes, los ídolos del momento¡B-FIVE!

Los primeros acordes de una conocida canción comenzaron a sonar primero con un ritmo lento para después subir la velocidad y, en ese instante la manta negra con el nombre del grupo cayó al escenario dejando al descubierto lo que estaban a punto de presenciar…..

Unos enormes muros de ladrillo decorados con grafittis, al frente 5 figuras de espaldas al público y uno de ellos tomando el micrófono para entonar la primera canción de la noche….

Acto seguido, se escuchó el coro que sus compañeros interpretaban junto con él, sus voces eran perfectas, increíblemente solemnes y bien entonadas lo que provocó una gran ovación por parte del público.

Segundos después, los 5 chicos comenzaron bailar al ritmo hip-hop de la canción, sus coreografías eran impecables, totalmente sincronizadas y llenas de movimientos y pasos que las fans disfrutaban debido al derroche de sensualidad y adrenalina que contagiaban.

Al término de la primera canción, uno de los chicos se acercó al público y dijo:

-¡Buenas noches Nueva York! –saludó efusivamente un chico de cabello morado que vestía al estilo oriental –Bienvenidos!

Entre luces de bengala, rayos láser y juegos pirotécnicos, la locura se hizo presente por primera vez en el auditorio. El estallido de alegría de las fans era de esperarse, realmente estaban felices, 5 chicos, un escenario, un concierto….. durante poco más de 2 horas, solo eso bastó…………..

_**--Más tarde, en camerinos………………..**_

-¡uf, fue un buen concierto ¿no? –dijo el chico de aspecto oriental mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua

-¡Si¡Fue muy divertido! –expresó uno de los chicos, el más joven de los 5, que entró al camerino saltando cual niño chiquito- Sobre todo por las luces¡fue genial!

-Uy si, cuánta diversión, no sabes –le contestó sarcásticamente otro de los miembros, un chico rudo y de apariencia seria que se secaba el sudor

Detrás de el entró otro de los miembros, su cabello rojo le imprimía una cierta personalidad que sin lugar a dudas lo hacía irresistible ante cualquiera, su estilo de liderazgo era único y por eso era considerado el líder del grupo

-Oh vamos, no me digas que esto no te gusta –mirando a su compañero- dinero, fama, lujos y por supuesto mucha, pero mucha diversión ¿o no?–expresó con una sonrisa pecaminosa en su rostro.

La expresión de su compañero cambió de ser seria a una mucho más alegre mostrando así una dulce y traviesa sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy atractivo, hasta sus compañeros sonrieron también al ver que debajo de todo ese carácter duro y rudo se escondía alguien agradable, bueno, en realidad solo el pelirrojo lo sabía, ambos tenían una estrecha relación y se conocían muy bien.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? –le preguntó

-Sabes que me gusta ser así…y desde hace tiempo…...-acercándosele con sensualidad y tomándolo por el mentón con suavidad

-¡Hola! -dijo de repente el último miembro de la banda apareciendo de sorpresa por detrás de ellos con una máscara

-¡Ah, eres tu! –dijo el chico de aspecto rudo aún con la mano de su compañero en su rostro

Sin embargo, cuando entró dejó la puerta del camerino medio abierta y por el pasillo se asomaron 2 jóvenes altos y musculosos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello plateado y estaba recargado junto a la puerta, el otro, de aspecto más rudo estaba del otro lado, ambos custodiando a los chicos, pero ninguno se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta…..

Entonces el pelirrojo retiró su mano del rostro de su compañero y rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ya sabes que no debes de dejar abierta la puerta así como así! –dijo enojado

-Lo siento, fue un descuido……

-¡Pues un descuido tuyo puede costarnos….muy caro! –levantando la voz y dirigiéndose al chico enmascarado

-Bueno ya, no es el fin del mundo, no se porqué te pones así Yuriy –le preguntó su compañero de apariencia oriental

-No…es que….. –calmándose un poco- sabes que hay personas que querrán dañarnos y…y… pues no podemos dejar que alguien extraño entre

-Para eso están nuestros guardaespaldas –respondió el más joven

-Si, ya me di cuenta –interrumpió el chico rudo, quien diciendo esto se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones del camerino, se veía un poco molesto. En eso un silencio reinó

-oigan…..¿Alguien sabe en dónde está nuestro manager? –preguntó el menor con una tierna mirada

-No lo sé, quizá esté con la gente del lugar arreglando los detalles –le respondió el pelimorado

-Ahhhhh…bueno….. –sonriendo- creo que iré a buscarlo…..

-¿Y por qué no te esperas mejor a que venga? sabes que no podemos salir sin la guardia –lo cuestionó Yuriy

-"B" podría acompañarlo….¿no crees amigo? –expresó el chico de aspecto rudo al líder quien lo volteó a ver sorprendido y con cara de pocos amigos

-¡NO!.. –exaltado- no…no hace falta je

El más joven puso su mano en la cabeza y dejó salir una pequeña risa

-Y…¿Se puede saber por qué no? –le preguntó su compañero que aún estaba sentado mientras las miradas de todos se situaban en él

-Pu….es..porque….yo puedo cuidarme solo –mirando al suelo- además, solo iré a buscarlo en las oficinas de aquí…..

-¿Y porqué quieres verlo con tanta urgencia¿Tienes algún problema? -cuestionó su compañero oriental

-No, ninguno, pero es que…pues…..tuvo un día muy pesado y pensé….¡en llevarle algo de comer!

-¡Y de cuando acá te preocupas por él! realmente no se lo merece¡nos trata como esclavos y no nos da ni siquiera un día de descanso! –expresó el pelirrojo

-Pero es nuestro manager…se preocupa por nosotros y nos cuida –dijo el enmascarado

-Si, nos cuida porque le pagan por eso

-Bueno…voy a buscarlo¡al rato vengo chicos!

-¡espera, no puedes irte así! –le gritó el pelimorado

Pero el más joven no le hizo caso y salió del camerino a toda prisa

-Déjalo ir, a ver si alguien lo rapta y así nos libramos del kinder de una vez por todas–expresó sarcásticamente el chico más rudo del grupo, provocando las risas entre sus compañeros

-¡De verdad no puedo creer que seas así con él, es el más joven, deberíamos de cuidarlo más -dijo el oriental

-Oigan, ya me dio hambre –interrumpió el aún enmascarado- ¡Ya sé, vamos a decirle a "B" que nos traiga algo al camerino

-¡Buena idea, voy a decirle……

_**---Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí………………..**_

En un paradero de autobuses se encontraba un joven ataviado con una gabardina negra, su cabello largo recogido ondeaba al ritmo suave del viento, estaba sentado en una de las bancas en espera de que llegara el autobús, en su mano tenía una pequeña libreta y una pluma…..

-Mmmmm¿Cómo le pondré? –pensaba sosteniendo la pluma en la boca- "historia de un show"?...no…."historia de un concierto", no, tampoco es buen título

En eso, se escucha un celular sonando….el joven saca de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato y mirando la carátula exclama

-No puede ser…..otra vez mi padre…… ¿Qué querra esta vez? –abriendo el aparato- _¿Papá?..._

-_¿En donde estás hijo?_

_-Estoy esperando el autobús, ya voy para allá –_contestó desganado

_-Espero que ya tengas lo que te pedí….._

_-Si, si….solo estoy ultimando los detalles_

_-Bien, espero que no me decepciones, recuerda que tú me pediste esta oportunidad y espero que sepas aprovecharla…_

_-Si papá –_con la mano en su frente_- no te preocupes, estaré a la altura de mis hermanos, te lo prometo_

_-De acuerdo, te espero…._

_-Esta bien, adiós papá…………. –_y colgó el teléfono

Y en eso, el autobús llegó al paradero. El joven abordó el transporte, pagó el importe y fue a sentarse hasta la parte de atrás, como era ya tarde, los asientos estaban casi vacíos y fácilmente encontró lugar. Iba pensativo, como reflexionando, esta noche había sido muy importante para él, de ello dependía su futuro, sus aspiraciones y…..porqué no, su corazón…..

Entonces sacó de su mochila una revista, en la portada se encontraban los cinco chicos del grupo B-five, sin lugar a dudas eran muy populares y aparecían en cualquier revista del país.

El joven de cabello largo abrió la revista y se detuvo en la página en donde estaba una gran foto de uno de los integrantes del grupo, entonces la desprendió de la revista y cuidadosamente la guardó en su mochila con precaución de que no se arrugara o rompiera.

-Algún día……..-suspirando- tu y yo…………

Y se recargó en el asiento mientras esperaba llegar a su destino………….

_**---Entre tanto………….en una obscura oficina….**_

-ahhh…si….si……… mi pequeño –exclamó casi sin aliento un hombre, no muy alto, de cabello alborotado

-mmmm…..eres…ahhhh….. fantástico –expresó su pequeño amante en un suspiro ahogado

Éste se encontraba de recargado de frente a un escritorio, apoyándose en sus manos que estaba totalmente abiertas para no perder el equilibrio y la fuerza. El mayor estaba por detrás suyo tomándolo con firmeza de la cadera con una de sus manos, que subía y bajaba por la delicada piel de su entrepierna, mientras que la otra masajeaba con ímpetu su endurecido miembro, su respiración seguía los movimientos que realizaba con su cadera, al moverla con un ritmo agitado que aumentaba su velocidad a cada instante.

Su rostro se fundía en el pequeño cuello de su joven amante, a quien le brindaba profundos besos; por su parte el más joven tenía la boca abierta, respirando agitadamente y soltando intensos gemidos a medida que el ritmo aumentaba, su manos desesperadas, traban de aferrarse sin remedio al escritorio clavando las uñas en la madera……

-Ya…casi…..ahhhhh –susurró el más grande al oído de su acompañante

Ambos chicos seguían moviéndose con ritmo mientras su respiración comenzó a aumentar…..entonces, al mismo tiempo, soltaron un último y largo gemido de placer indicando que habían llegado al climax de su acto………

El más joven relajó un poco sus brazos tratando de descansar en el escritorio y recuperar el aliento mientras el mayor lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, abrazándolo y dándole suaves besos en la nuca mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperarse….

Minutos después ya estaban como nuevos, vestidos y arreglados como si nada hubiera pasado……….

-No se –dándole un beso detrás de la oreja- como es que –otro beso- aún tienes energía suficiente para esto –otro beso más

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el más joven mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente a su amante

-Pues, derrochas mucha energía en el escenario y aún así te portas excelente –le respondió besándolo suavemente en sus pequeños y húmedos labios

-Es que aún soy joven –dijo mirándolo con sensualidad mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- y puedo hacer muuucho más si tú quieres

-¿Ah si¿Como qué cosas?

-Mmmm, bueno, eso no le sé –poniendo una carita de inocencia- tu eres el manager, tu das las órdenes ¿O no?

-Me gusta que sepas quien es el que manda….. –le respondió mientras tomaba su hermoso y deseable rostro entre sus manos para brindarle de nuevo una dosis de besos apasionados……

Estaban ambos chicos bastante ocupados intercambiando besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo cuando de repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera de la oficina……al parecer alguien estaba a punto de entrar………..

_Continuará………………………………….._

* * *

_Hola¿Cómo les va,espero que muy bien. Bueno, pues este es uno de mis nuevos fics, uno de los 3 que tengo preparados. El título quizá les suene raro pero si lo leyeron sabrán de que se trata, jeje. Ahora, pues como habrán visto hay varios personajes que no se sabe quienes son, tal vez ya se habrán dado cuanta de quienes son algunos pero, en si esa era mi idea, dejarlo un poco de incógnita y a ver que se imaginan. ¿Quiénes crean que sean los B-five¿o el manager¿el chico de la parada de autobús, etc… bueno en los próximos caps sabrán quienes son._

_Bueno, pues me despido, espero que les guste este nuevo fic y me deje sus reviews, los apreciaría muchísimo, además me ayudarían a saber si debo o no continuarlo…_

_Ahhh, por cierto, si a alguien ofende el contenido de este fic, solo dígame y le pongo otro rate…_

_Me despido, ahora si, esperando sus reviews, muchas gracias!_


	2. Famosos

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Crónicas de B-five"**

Por: Katia Kitayima

**Capitulo 2: Famosos**

Estaban ambos chicos bastante ocupados intercambiando besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo cuando de repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera de la oficina……al parecer alguien estaba a punto de entrar………..

-¡Alguien viene! –expresó con apuro el más joven

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! –tomándolo por la muñeca y obligándolo a avanzar hacia la salida

-¿Pero cómo¡Hitoshi, no podemos salir por esa puerta!…..¡espera!

Las voces se escucharon más cerca y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente………

-¡Ven, nos esconderemos aquí!

Y tomando al chico por el brazo lo jaló hacia la izquierda, lado en el que se encontraba un pesado y enorme archivero gris que les sirvió como escondite al resguardarse en la parte de atrás del mismo.

-¡Rayos¿En dónde se habrá metido Brooklyn? –se cuestionaba el pelirrojo mientras se asomaba a la oficina- Le dije que no se fuera sin la guardia….Bryan ¿estás seguro que no lo viste?

Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna de su acompañante, se giró para ver si éste aún venía junto a él más de pronto sintió que unos enormes y fuertes brazos lo tomaban por la cintura y lo empujaban hacia el interior de la oficina provocando que casi tropezara con el archivero….

-¿Pero qué…? –sorprendido- ¡Bryan¿Qué haces¡Casi me tiras!

-Oh vamos Yuriy, sabes que nunca te dejaría caer, por algo soy tu guardaespaldas ¿o no? –le dijo con delicadeza el peliplateado sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos alrededor de él

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, debemos buscar a Brooklyn, sino Hitoshi se va a enfadar con nosotros….

Pero el peliplateado comenzó a besarlo con suavidad en el cuello mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su delgada espalda

-¿Sabes? –dándole un beso en los labios- ahora que estamos solos, quizá podríamos….tu sabes….. –y de nuevo lo besó con pasión.

El pelirrojo no se resistió ante el placentero contacto del otro chico, al contrario, respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste y disfrutando el beso de la misma manera.

-¡Aha¡Lo sabía! –murmuró con voz baja pero alegre de su descubrimiento el joven escondido detrás del archivero

-¡Silencio Brooklyn o nos oirán! –colocando su mano en la boca de este

-¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Yuriy dejando de repente su labor

-Escuchar qué…. –besándole el rostro insistentemente

-Es que creí que….

-Tranquilo, solo fue tu imaginación….. ¿o me dirás que tienes miedo a la obscuridad? –preguntó burlonamente, cosa que a Yuriy no le cayó nada en gracia por el gesto que hizo –Bueno, ya, fue solo una broma amorcito, ahora¿En qué estabamos?

Nuevamente Bryan lo besó, esta vez con mayor pasión y sus caricias aumentaron de intensidad al bajar sus manos delicadamente por el vientre del pelirrojo quien al sentirlo suspiró levemente

-No Bryan…ahora no –expresó ya con algo de fastidio mientras trataba de alejarlo con sus manos

-Vamos Yuriy, no hemos estado juntos desde hace 2 días……te necesito –acariciándolo y besándolo

-No….hoy no tengo ganas, ya te lo dije –empujándolo y zafándose de sus brazos lo que provocó que Bryan se cruzara de brazos en actitud de enfado

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Antes no rechazabas mis caricias, al contrario, me pedías más y más…

-No empieces Bryan –masajeando su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos dándose un leve masaje- es que estoy cansado eso es todo….

-Bueno, entonces ya vamonos al hotel si eso es lo que quieres

-No, todavía no, primero hay que encontrar a Brooklyn –dijo el pelirrojo que se dirigía a la puerta

-Ahhh pues que remedio! Ese niño no necesita un guardaespaldas, necesita una niñera

-Ya no te quejes y mejor ruega por que lo encontremos, lo último que necesito es un regaño de Hitoshi reclamándonos que cómo lo dejamos ir solo… -cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza- ya me lo imagino…..

-Ja, más que manager parece su mami, je je

-No te burles, solo se preocupa por él, además es el más joven de todos y necesita ese tipo de atención….

-Si claro! Cómo no! –dice mientras sale de la oficina junto con Yuriy

La puerta de aquella obscura habitación se cerró al instante. Tanto Hitoshi como Brooklyn pudieron al fin respirar tranquilamente al ver que los otros se habían ido ya.

-¡Vaya vaya, Asi que Yuriy y…¡Bryan! –dice el pelinaranja saliendo del escondite- Tal parece que no somos los únicos que nos divertimos….

-Solo espero que eso no nos cause problemas, mientras tanto pueden hacer lo que quieran

-Mmmmm, esto podría ser bueno….. –pensó para si Brooklyn mientras se rascaba la barbilla en actitud maliciosa

-Vamos, debemos volver ya o entonces si sospecharán

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres……

…….

……..

……..

_**Entre tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad………….**_

El reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de aquella inmensa oficina indicaba que había llegado la medianoche. Un profundo silencio llenaba el ambiente, salvo por el ligero ruido que ocasionaban unas hojas de un libreta al pasar de una a otra……

-Asi que….."Crónicas de B-Five" –dice el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio- Me parece buen título…..

-¿Y bien? –pregunta temeroso el joven de cabello largo color aguamarina

- A juzgar por tu artículo puedo ver que admiras mucho a este grupo, sin lugar a dudas hiciste buena descripción.

-Si, bueno, es que me gusta mucho su…eh –nervioso- …¡música!…¡Si, su música! Je –dijo finalmente, pero el hombre que estaba al frente suyo no respondió por lo que atinó a preguntar titubeante - ¿Y…no dices nada más?

-Debo decir….. felicidades Garland, hiciste buen trabajo

-Eso quiere decir –sorprendido- que…..¿lo publicarás?

-Así es hijo, mañana tu artículo saldrá en la primera plana de espectáculos

-¿De verdad? Es que ¡No puedo creerlo! ….. –expresó saltando de un lado a otro y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… -¡Gracias papá!

-Bueno, te lo has ganado y creo que y estás listo para este negocio

-T e juro que no te defraudaré, verás que lo haré mejor que mis hermanos –dijo emocionado

-Eso espero Garland, nuestro periódico es serio y tiene mucho prestigio, debemos hacer las cosas bien

-Si, así lo haré, no te preocupes –decía mientras se retiraba de la oficina. Mas de repente se dio la media vuelta –Ahhhhhh…Papá……

-Si, dime hijo

-Es que….me preguntaba –acercándosele lentamente- quería saber si algún día….podré ir…a entrevistar…los –y con esta última frase no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Su padre guardó silencio un momento, Garland esperó pacientemente durante ese pequeño y torturante momento, la verdad era que se moría de ganas por ir a entrevistar a uno de los mejores, sino es que el mejor grupo musical del momento y que su padre le dijera que no podría causarle un grave conflicto emocional….

-No se si aún estés listo para eso…..

En ese instante parecía que el mundo se le venía abajo al chico de cabellos aguamarina quien bajó la vista un momento tratando así evitar llorar ante su padre…..pero el sentimiento le ganó y por su mejilla corrió una pequeña gota cristalina….

-Sin embargo, no veo porqué no puedas acompañar a tu hermana la próxima vez, después de todo te servirá como experiencia…

Garland levantó la vista de inmediato, sus ojitos se le iluminaron en ese instante y con su mano limpió la pequeña lágrima de su mejilla. Esa noticia, aunque no la que esperaba, le había dado nuevas esperanzas, estaba tan feliz que no sabía que decir….

-Ohh…yo…¡Gracias!... ¡otra vez papá! –dijo mientras iba y lo abrazaba

-De acuerdo hijo, está bien –abrazándolo también- solo dile a tu hermana que te avise cuando vaya

-Si….si…..eso haré…..

-Vaya, veo que de verdad eres fanático de ese grupo…B-five ¿no?

-Bueno, so…solo un poco –sonrojándose- es que su música es muy buena! Je je –riendo nerviosamente

-De acuerdo, ahora ve a descansar que ya es tarde

-Bien….y gracias otra vez papá….. –dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina detrás suyo.

El joven de cabello aguamarina iba camino al ascensor del edificio que pertenecía a su familia, en él se llevaba a cabo la edición diario de unos de los periódicos con más renombre en todo Nueva York, y mañana su artículo sobre el concierto de B-Five saldría en primera plana, por eso y por lo último que le dijo su padre es que Garland iba realmente feliz, no podía creer que pronto uno de sus sueños más deseados se haría por fin realidad….

De pronto sacó de entre su mochila aquella foto de uno de los integrantes de B-Five que recortó mientras se dirigía a este lugar, miró la foto una vez más mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el hermoso rostro que salía en la foto.

-Si…ya falta poco….Pronto podré conocerte en persona, estrechar tu mano….., tenerte tan cerca de mi…. –suspirando- estoy seguro que ahora las cosas serán diferentes y al fin….podremos estar juntos….solo esperame..-pensaba el chico de cabello aguamarina mientras que un timbre indicando que había llegado al mezanine lo despertó de su sueño….

Salió del ascensor a toda prisa y se subió a una lujosa limusina negra.

-Buenas noches joven Seawood (no tengo idea de si ese sea el apellido de Garland, pero si estoy mal solo háganmelo saber para corregirlo) ¿Lo llevo ya a su casa? –preguntó un hombre alto y fornido que iba al volante del coche

-Buenas noches Crusher, si, vamos ya a la casa, necesito descansar…aunque dudo que pueda dormir esta noche –respondió suspirando de felicidad

-Sus deseos son órdenes señor

Y la limusina partió del lugar rumbo a uno de los barrios más lujosos de Nueva York…..

……

……

…….

_A la mañana siguiente, hotel Waldorf Astoria de NY…….. (si que tiene lana los B-five ññ)_

En una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel, una molesta alarma de despertador sonó…eran tan solo las 5:00 A.M. de un bello día…..aún obscuro pero bello…..

Los cinco chicos estaban completamente dormidos, no le habían hecho caso a la alarma y siguieron durmiendo plácidamente hasta que repentinamente un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con un traje negro y camisa azul cielo que combinaba a la perfección con el color azul pálido de su cabello, entró a la habitación…..

-¡Chicos¡Es hora de levantarse! –diciendo en voz alta- ¡Ya son las 5:05!

Poco a poco y uno por uno fueron moviéndose de entre el montón de sábanas de aquella enorme cama……los cinco se habían quedado dormidos en la misma habitación muy a pesar de que la suite tenía hasta segundo piso y más de 7 habitaciones…..

-Si…buenos días Hitoshi….yo también te deseo lo mismo –expresó adormilado Yuriy mientras sus compañeros gruñían levemente de inconformidad ante la interrupción de sus dulces sueños

-No hay tiempo para eso, hoy tenemos agenda llena –sacando una pequeña libretita de su saco- ¡y ya vamos retrasados!

-Ajum….Hitoshi…por favor –decía el pelimorado de ojos gatunos- son las 5 de la mañana….aún es muy…ajum….temprano

-Rei tiene razón, a esta hora ni las gallinas ponen…..

-Pues lo siento Yuriy pero este es el ritmo de vida de una superestrella como ustedes, así que acostúmbrense de una buena vez

-Antes todo era tan fácil……. –gimió de inconformidad el pelirrojo

-Claro, no teníamos trabajo –dijo de repente un pequeño chico rubio que emergía con desgano de entre las sábanas…

-Bueno, ya basta, ahora levántense y arréglense ya, salimos en media hora…. –dijo mientras jalaba las sábanas

-¿Qué¿Media hora? –replicó Yuriy- ahora si te volviste loco…

-Pues loco o no es mi trabajo y ustedes obedecen

-De acuerdo, ya vamos, ya….. –dijo Rei levantándose como pudo de la cama

-Hey Brooklyn…. –dijo el rubio moviendo a su compañero del que no recibió respuesta – levántate ya

-Mystel, déjalo, yo me encargo de levantarlo –expresó el peliazul seriamente mirando de reojo a los otros chicos –ahora vayan a bañarse…

-Bien, si tu lo dices…..

Y así Rei, Mistel y Yuriy se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, pero aún quedaban 2 chicos en aquella cama, uno de ellos moviéndose perezosamente de lado a lado mientras que el otro seguía aún en silencio.

-Kai……-le llamó Hitoshi con cierto enojo- Ya es hora de que te levantes Hiwatari….

Pero al no recibir respuesta, fue hasta el lado de la cama en donde se encontraba y, tomando de tajo todas las sábanas que lo cubrían las arrojó al suelo dejándolo visible

-Mas vale que despiertes ahora Kai o…..

-O si no que…. –le respondió el peligris abriendo uno de sus ojitos

-O no respondo de lo que pueda suceder después… -colocando sus manos en la cintura indicando autoridad

El chico de cabellos grises abrió ahora si ambos ojos, lo miró y, aún acostado le dijo desafiante.

-Oblígame, si puedes….

Hitoshi comenzó a enfadarse y estaba a punto de tomar a Kai y tirarlo al suelo cuando de repente apareció Yuriy por detrás y le tomó el brazo

-No Hitoshi…. Espera, no lo hagas. Kai se va a levantar ya ¿verdad Kai? –dijo mirándolo de reojo al peligris quien con una mirada extrañada solo atinó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. El peliazul desistió de su acción y zafándose con enojo de la mano del pelirrojo se arregló la corbata diplomáticamente y recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados dijo

-Tienes 20 minutos……y ni uno más….

Entonces Kai se levantó finalmente, con desgano pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño junto con Yuriy, Rei y Mistel quienes habían presenciado toda la situación…..

-Aún falta Brooklyn –dijo Rei señalando a la cama

-Adelántense, ahora lo levanto

Y los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación….Hitoshi se asomó para asegurarse de que ya no había nadie allí excepto por él y el 5to. Integrante. Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el último chico, le quitó la sábana que lo cubría y con su mano acarició tiernamente la cálida mejilla del joven mientras le sonreía y le daba un inocente beso en sus labios…..

-Veo que no puedes esperar hasta la noche –dijo el pelinaranja en voz baja, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios se dibujaba una pícara sonrisa

-Buenos días Brook…. –le respondió al tiempo que lo tomaba por el rostro y lo besaba ahora si apasionadamente, a lo que el pelinaranja respondió colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y sincronizando sus labios con los de su amante para fundirse en con él en aquella hermosa muestra de cariño

-Buenos días querido manager… -le respondió

-Espero que hayas descansado bien porque hoy hay mucho que hacer

-Ya te dije que tengo mucha energía para trabajar….. –besándolo de nuevo- y aún me sobra para ti

-Así me gusta, así me gusta….eres un chico bueno Brooklyn –colocando sus manos en la entrepierna del chico y acariciándola ligeramente, lo que provocó que el pelinaranja se mordiera el labio inferior en señal de gusto

-Espero que podamos tener un rato libre……tengo ganas de divertirme contigo… -mirándolo sensualmente al tiempo que rozaba ligeramente sus labios

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso…..tengo influencias en este hotel…..

Y los dos chicos comenzaron a besarse mientras que el peliazul metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de la pijama del otro chico al tiempo que acariciaba con ella cada rincón y coyuntura del aún en desarrollo pecho del joven. Brooklyn por su parte se dejaba hacer mientras disfrutaba los apasionados besos que su manager le brindaba por todo el cuello…..

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono que provenía desde uno de los bolsillos del saco de Hitoshi, éste, sin dejar su labor sobre el joven, sacó el celular y lo abrió ágilmente solo con una de sus manos mientras veía de reojo la pantalla del teléfono….

-Oh vaya…creí que nunca llamaría…. –dijo mientras se separaba del pelinaranja y se paraba de la cama- Lo siento Brooklyn, tengo que contestar esta llamada….

-Bueno, si quieres prefieres una llamada a mis besos….por mi está bien –dijo en actitud irónica mientras se iba hacia el baño, dejando a Hitoshi más que sorprendido por la actitud del joven, que por más pequeño que fuese, ya era todo un maestro en el arte de la seducción

Hitoshi salió entonces de la habitación y tomando su celular contestó la llamada que había dejado en modo de espera…..

_-Me da gusto que al fin hayas llamado Boris, te he estado esperando desde anoche_

_-Si, quise llamarte antes pero tenía muchos compromisos por atender_

_-Bien, entonces me imagino que ya esta listo el contrato_

_-En efecto Hitoshi, solo hace falta tu firma y listo, B-Five se quedará por 8 años más con nosotros, aquí en BB records estamos muy interesados en ellos, su fama ha crecido rápidamente y debemos aprovecharla lo más pronto posible_

_-Si, estos chicos no tardan en llegar a la mayoría de edad y entonces ya no podremos hacer nada_

_-Descuida, con esto y las custodias legales por parte de sus padres no podemos perder_

_-Perfecto, entonces esta tarde estaré ahí en tu oficina para cerrar el trato_

_-De acuerdo, te espero, y recuerda que en 2 semanas son los premios de MTV y deben tener listo su show, no me gustaría que fuera algo común y corriente, debe ser algo que se lleve la noche, tu sabes, luces, baile…tengo unas ideas que quisiera mostrarte pero tus chicos deben estar preparados para trabajar cuanto antes y en tan poco tiempo_

_-Eso no es problema Boris, con un poco de presión, podrán hacerlo bien, así tengan que ensayar las 24 horas del día_

_-Esa es la actitud de un verdadero manager, si que los tienes bien controlados_

_-Saben que el que manda soy yo y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber_

_-Bien, entonces te espero en la tarde_

_-De acuerdo, hasta luego._

Y colgando su teléfono se acerca a 2 hombres que custodian la puerta de la suite.

-Bryan, Rick….en 10 minutos nos vamos así que traigan a los chicos en cuanto les diga, debemos salir antes de que la gente se reúna en la entrada del hotel

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso señor –mencionó Bryan en tono serio- desde temprano hay fans reunidos

-Vaya, la gente si que madruga en esta ciudad…..En fin, esperen mi señal, revisaré las rutas de emergencia para ver si podemos salir por allí. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido señor –respondiendo al unísono

…….

……..

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del hotel una multitud reunida en torno a la entrada del Waldorf Astoria espera con impaciencia la salida de sus máximos ídolos con la esperanza de ver al menos de lejos a los dueños de sus quincenas…..

-Vamos Claude….se nos hace tarde – decía emocionado un chico de aproximadamente 16 años que iba corriendo hacia la entrada del hotel. Su cabello rubio se movía con el viento de la aún madrugada que soplaba en todas direcciones. Detrás de él venía siguiéndolo otro chico, un poco más alto que venía un poco adormilado….

-Espera Mihaeru, hace frío…… aún tengo sueño, mejor deberíamos volver

-Pero debemos llegar antes de que salgan –entusiasmado- vamos!

-¡De verdad no se que te gusta tanto de esos tipos! Realmente no hacen nada….

-¡Claro que hacen algo, y mucho! Bailan, cantan, son superestrellas y llevan una vida llena de glamour…..-suspirando-¡ y me preguntas que me gusta de ellos!

El más alto veía como su compañero en verdad se moría por aquel grupito, los seguía a todos lados, los escuchaba a todo momento y no paraba de hablar de ellos, sinceramente ya estaba harto de todo de esa situación……

-Si claro, tienen de cantantes lo que yo de astronauta……vamos Mihaeru, son más falsos que un billete de 1000 –dijo en tono de molestia

-Eso no es cierto Claude, tienen grandes voces y además bailan súper bien

Ambos chicos se acercaron hasta la entrada del hotel que a tan temprana hora ya estaba repleta de cientos de chicas y chicos que esperaban a sus ídolos.

-¡Pero ya viste como está lleno de gente, no, lo mejor es que volvamos, de todas maneras no podrás verlos así….

El rubio se volteó hacia Claude un momento, su mirada estaba triste y sus lindos ojitos azules brillaban con la esperanza de que eso lo convenciera de quedarse junto a él.

-Ah no, no Mihaeru, no me vas a convencer con eso de nuevo –poniendo su mano en la cabeza y bajando la mirada evitando así ser convencido. Pero el chico rubio se acercó más a su compañero y aún con su carita triste dijo

-Claude…..

Y en ese instante el más alto no pudo resistir ver a su amigo de esa manera, sus ojitos azules implorándole su compañía, su bello rostro casi rojo al punto del llanto……qué otra cosa necesitaba…..entonces le sonrió con ternura y, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos lo besó amorosamente en los labios mientras los dos chicos mantenían sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar más de su contacto.

-Ahhhhh, sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto toda mi vida pero…..está bien, esperaremos un rato más –le dijo susurrándole mientras el rubio lo abrazaba emocionado

-Eres el mejor novio de todos, por eso te amo –le respondió el rubio besándolo de nuevo

-Yo también te amo……

Y así los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la entrada, tratando de colarse entre la gente que ya estaba reunida…..

_Continuará………………………………………….._

* * *

Hello, si….ya se que me tardé más de un mes pero la verdad el trabajo me tiene hasta el cuello, estoy ocupadísima pero….pude encontrar un huequito en mi agenda j aja…Ya en serio, aquí les traigo el segundo cap., muchos me dijeron que les había confundido el primero por aquella cuestión de que no sabían quien era quién y todo eso pero en realidad esa era parte de mi intención, que se imaginaran quienes podrían ser …y bueno aquí ya se sabe quienes son los 5 chicos, así como otros personajes más. 1000 gracias por sus comentarios, les juro que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible….y ahhhhhh, les tengo la foto oficial del grupo, si desean verla vayan a mi profile y ahí encontrarán el link. Nos vemos el proximo cap y espero sus reviews para que me digan que onda con este cap. si les gustó, qué les gustaría que pasara, impresiones, etc…. Bye!

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**_Tristania blood:_** Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y por los ánimos que me das, en verdad los aprecio mucho mucho y seguiré escribiendo con mucho gusto. Gracias! Bye!

**_Alexa Hiwatari:_** Hi, muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, aquí te presento el segundo capitulo a ver que te parece. Saludos!

**_O-Rhin-San:_** Hola, me dio mucho gusto ver que leiste mis burdas historias ññ je, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tanto del de "fuego a ceros grados", "ardiente tentación" y de este, ojalá te guste este nuevo capitulo y ahora si ya podrás saber si lo que imaginabas era correcto…Gracias de nuevo! Y nos vemos pronto! Bye!


	3. Pop

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

Las canciones usadas para este capitulo son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

"**Crónicas de B-five"**

Por: Katia Kitayima

**Capitulo 3: Pop**

Eran ya las 7:00 a.m. de un hermoso día, un gran sequito de guardias de seguridad aguardaban pacientemente la salida de sus protegidos que se hallaban terminando de arreglarse en una de las habitaciones más lujosas de todo el Waldorf Astoria.

-Kai….. oye, Kai -llamó el pelirrojo a su amigo quien se encontraba muy serio, pero éste no le contestó –De acuerdo, si no vas a hablar solo dilo y punto- finalizó con algo de molestia ante tal actitud

-¿Qué quieres Yuriy? –preguntó finalmente

-Solo quería saber porqué estás con esa actitud ante Hitoshi, sabes bien que no nos conviene ponernos al tu por tu con él

-Yo no hago eso……… simplemente no dejo que me manipulen –dijo el peligris mientras terminaba de lavarse los dientes

-¡Hitoshi no nos manipula! –dijo de repente Brooklyn exaltado causando que sus compañeros se le quedasen viendo muy raro

-¡Vaya vaya! –cruzándose de brazos el peligris- Ahora resulta que lo defiendes

-No…no es eso –con nerviosismo- pero es que….es….una buena persona y no se merece que hables así de él, eso es todo.

-Aja, si, y seguramente yo soy la reina de Inglaterra ¿no? –respondió Kai con sarcasmo y sus compañeros no pudieron evitar una pequeña risita

-Ja ja, si, búrlate si quieres, pero como dice Yuriy, no te conviene portarte así con él, es mejor…..tenerlo de tu lado… -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿De tu lado, mmmm¿no habrás querido decir…."a tu lado"?

El pelinaranja se quedó en silencio, las miradas confusas de sus compañeros lo agobiaban, la verdad es que no sabía que decir y mucho menos cómo reaccionar y sentía que una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente…..

-¿Qué insinúas Kai? –preguntó Rei confuso

-Nada, solo creo que Hitoshi tiene un "consentido" y les puedo asegurar que no soy yo –mirando desafiante a Brooklyn

-Yo…yo….. –titubeó el pelinaranja a punto de decir una tontería

-Bueno, ya chicos basta –intervino Mystel dejando a más de uno sorprendidos porque rara vez se inmiscuía en las peleas de sus compañeros

-Tiene razón, mejor hay que terminar de arreglarnos si no queremos que "el que no debe ser nombrado" nos deje a pan y agua por una semana, ja ja

-Yuriy…. –lo miró Rei como si lo estuviese regañando.

-¿Qué, solo fue una broma…….ahhhhh, por cierto...Brooklyn –volviéndose hacia el pelinaranja quien estaba a punto de lavarse los dientes- ¿En dónde estabas anoche, te buscamos por todos lados y de repente ya amaneciste aquí en el hotel con nosotros ¿pasó algo?

-Eh…yo…… -nuevamente la atención se centró en él, sentía que las miradas lo mataban. Estaba recargado en el lavabo a punto de cepillarse los dientes, miró hacia su izquierda, miró hacia su derecha….todos estaba atentos a lo que tenía que decir, Kai lo miraba divertido como si supiera qué escondía……tenía que hacer algo en ese momento o……. –mmmmm….yommmmm estmmmmm –manifestó extrañamente mientras les hacía unas señas muy raras

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rei al no entender nada. El pelinaranja tenía toda la boca llena de pasta de dientes y seguía muy entusiasmado en su labor de higiene bucal. Pronto la espuma comenzó a desparramarse por todo su rostro mientras seguía con su "explicación"

-Himmmmmm ymmmm ymmmmmmm nommmmmm mmm ammmmm

-Bu…bueno….no importa Brooklyn –lo miraba el pelirrojo con cara de repulsión- luego nos dices…..

-Si, en cuanto lo vacunen contra la rabia –manifestó Kai sarcásticamente mientras salía del baño con Rei, Yuriy y Mystel

Brooklyn levantó su mano en señal de que todo estaba perfecto……y cuando ya nadie lo veía escupió toda la espuma en el lavabo, respiró agitado mientras se enjuagaba la boca, por poco y se ahogaba con tanta espuma que había hecho, pero había logrado su propósito y pudo ahora si respirara tranquilo.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta con gran fuerza.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos!...¡mas les vale estar aquí afuera en cinco minutos o les juro que los dejo sin vacaciones a las Bahamas! –expresó Hitoshi a todo pulmón

Y como por arte de magia los cinco chicos aparecieron en el pequeña lobby de la suite (les digo que era de las habitaciones más lujosas que hasta su propio lobby tenía ññ), formando una pequeña hilera como si de una revisión militar se tratase…..

Instantes después, los cinco jóvenes integrantes de B-Five caminaban con paso firme rumbo al estacionamiento del hotel para abordar una camioneta Hummer en color negro, totalmente blindada y con los vidrios opacos. Vestían ropas casuales y modernas dejando ver en algunos de ellos el muy bien trabajado físico debido a los extenuantes ejercicios y coreografías que realizaban, Yuriy, Kai y Brooklyn traían puestos unos lentes obscuros para así ocultar un poco su cansancio, en cambio Rei y Mystel dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos expresivos.

Abordaron la camioneta seguidos de Hitoshi y detrás de ellos viajaban en cuatros autos negros todo su personal de seguridad, entre ellos sus guardaespaldas Rick y Bryan.

Al salir del hotel ya los esperaba una multitud de jovencitas y jovencitos que se morían por verlos, entre ellos un hermoso joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que aguardaba impacientemente el momento para verlos aunque fuese solo de lejos.

-¡Claude Claude¡Ahí vienen!

-Eh…qué…. –dijo Claude quien se encontraba recargado en una banca cercana ya en vías de quedarse dormido

-Los alcanzaré en la esquina……

-Mihaeru, espera……

En ese momento pasó a su lado la camioneta Hummer rodeada de un grupo de sujetos vestidos de negro que impedían acercarse más al vehículo, los gritos de los presentes no se dejaron esperar y, en medio de una gran ola de jóvenes y gritos la camioneta avanzó poco a poco.

-Hey miren, nuestros fans vinieron a vernos –dijo Rei emocionado

-Que tal si nos dejamos ver un poco- Y diciendo esto Yuriy bajó un poco el vidrio polarizado y asomó su cabeza para saludar a los presentes, naturalmente los gritos aumentaron de intensidad.

-Ahhhhhhhh¡no puede ser¡Es Yuriy! –gritó emocionada una chica mientras le lanzaba besos al por mayor -¡Guapote! –gritó de nuevo la chica

-Ja ja ja, eso es genial –dijo Rei acercándose al vidrio- déjame intentarlo. Y el pelimorado asomó su cabeza para saludar sonriente a los fans.

-¡Rei¡Rei¡Tu eres mi rey! –gritó un grupito de chicas que corrían con la camioneta, la cual, debido a la gente que estaba presente, avanzaba un poco lento

El pelimorado no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sus compañeros reían desde el interior de la camioneta, hasta Kai quien era el más serio no pudo evitar sonreír ante los piropos.

Rei seguía saludando a los fans y sonriendo conforme avanzaba, sin embargo, al dar la vuelta al hotel, el paso ya estaba descubierto y comenzaron a andar más de prisa.

Los chicos finalmente se despidieron de sus fans moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro y lanzando besos a sus seguidoras quienes se morían de la impresión. Justo al dar la vuelta para salir a la avenida se encontraba otro pequeño grupo de fans que los apoyaban, entonces Yuriy y Rei se asomaron una vez más para despedirse.

-¡Hasta luego! –expresó Rei quien estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando su vista se fijó de inmediato en un joven rubio que lo miraba con ojos soñadores, en realidad le llamó la atención su bello rostro, parecía un ángel…..jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida…..

-Yuriy, Yuriy¿viste a ese chico? –preguntó inquieto a su amigo quien estaba ya sentado

-¿Quién¿De qué me hablas Rei?

-No, nada, olvídalo –dijo resignado el pelimorado pues ya se encontraba lejos ahora si del hotel y de la muchedumbre. Sin embargo en su mente aún aparecía con claridad el recuerdo de hace solo unos instantes de aquel hermoso chico…..pero solo eso había sido, un recuerdo, pues difícilmente, no, mas bien, nunca la volvería a ver…….en fin, así era la vida de un popstar…..

La banda seguía su camino por las calles de Nueva York a bordo de su camioneta, eran exactamente las 8:00 de la mañana y el tráfico no se hizo esperar.

-¡lo ven! Les dije que teníamos que salir temprano -comenzó a reclamarles el peliazul bastante enojado –¡La cita es a las 8:30, tenemos que llegar, tenemos que llegar……

-Pero Hitoshi, ni siquiera desayunamos….y yo me muero de hambre –exclamó Mystel con cara de niño hambriento

-No es momento para quejarse, debemos hallar un atajo –dijo mientras revisaba con lupa un mapa de la ciudad –¡esperen, esperen¡Ya lo tengo!...Chofer, de la vuelta a la izquierda….

-Eh, señor, disculpe pero…..creo que esa calle es sentido contrario

-¡Podría limitarse a seguir mis órdenes solamente!

-Ah, Hitoshi….. –clamó delicadamente Rei- yo creo que él tiene razón

-¿Ah si…… señor sabelotodo¿Y porqué lo dices? –sacando apenas el rostro del enorme mapa que tenía

-Pu…es…porque ese letrero tiene una flecha puesta en sentido a la derecha

-¿Y eso qué? Aquí en Nueva York nadie sigue los señalamientos, Chofer dé la vuelta

-De acuerdo, usted manda señor

Los chicos se quedaron viendo entre ellos y decidieron no discutir más, después de todo querían tener al menos un poco de fé en su "manager" y en toda la sabiduría que lo caracterizaba, eso si, se amarraron muy bien sus cinturones de seguridad y se sujetaron fuertemente de sus asientos, digo, solo por si las dudas.

Y así, 15 calles después, y un policía de tránsito, llegaron finalmente a los estudios TRL (Total Request Live) de MTV en donde los esperaban ya para pasar a la sesión de fotos y maquillaje que debían tener antes de que comenzara el show. Los chicos bajaron de la camioneta y se fueron corriendo a los camerinos seguidos por sus guardaespaldas mientras Hitoshi se encargaba de pagar la multa……

-¡De acuerdo¡Estamos listos para comenzar el show! –gritaba por doquier uno de los productores mientras gente a su alrededor pasaba hacia el estudio

-Señorita Fernández ¿está lista para salir a escena? –le decía un tipo al tiempo que era maquillada por estilistas

-¿Y bien¿Ya llegaron los cuer…..es decir…..los chicos de B-five? –preguntó

-Si, si señorita, ya están listos

-Perfecto –levantándose de la silla- ahora¿Dónde está mi hermano¡RAÚL!

-El ya está en el estudio señorita

-Ah bueno, solo espero que se haya aprendido sus líneas….ahhhh, a veces es taaan torpe para hablar en público, en fin.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia el foro caminando de manera sensual y seductora atrayendo la vista de todos.

Ya en el estudio repleto de jóvenes se encontraba el escenario con 7 sillas dispuestas alrededor del mismo y detrás de ellos la maravillosa vista de las calles de NY rodeados de miles y miles de fans que se habían dado cita desde temprano.

-Bien….listos…cámaras……5, 4, 3, 2……….¡Al Aire!

Los aplausos se escucharon mientras dos jóvenes salían a escena. Se pasearon por el estudio saludando gente y bailaban ligeramente ante la música pop altamente contagiosa que se escuchaba…. (música de fondo: "Pop" - Nsync)

-¡Muy buenos días Nueva York¡Los saluda Julia Fernández……!

-¡Y Raúl Fernández ……..!

-Y esto es….¡Total Request Live! –gritando al mismo tiempo

-En el programa de hoy tenemos una gran gran sorpresa……

-Si así es –interrumpió Julia de improvisto colocándose al frente de Raúl- hoy tenemos el gran placer de que nos acompañe el mejor grupo pop de todos los tiempos…….

-los más talentosos…. –colocándose al frente de Julia- ¡los mejores del mundo!

-Chicos y chicas………con ustedes……. ¡Yuriy Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Brooklyn Masefield, Rei Kon y Mystel!….¡B-FIVE!

Y de entre los pasillos comenzaron a salir los cinco jóvenes saludando y lanzando besos a sus fans, ataviados con un nuevo vestuario (más pop) caminaron en dirección al escenario, Yuriy vestido completamente de negro, Mystel con colores blancos, Kai al estilo militar, Rei con vestimentas orientales y Brooklyn sencillo y juvenil, los cinco se veían simplemente atractivos y muy guapos arrancando suspiros de todos los presentes que coreaban sus nombres. Ya en el escenario los chicos y los presentadores tomaron asiento mientras tomaba sus respectivos micrófonos.

-Bienvenidos chicos, es todo un honor tenerlos en nuestro programa –dijo Julia acercándosele peligrosamente a Kai que se encontraba sentado a su lado- Espero que se sientan cómodos…..

-Si, gracias…gracias…. -contestó el peligris sentándose casi al borde de su silla

-Bien, tenemos nuestra primera pregunta del público, y dice así: -_¿Qué sintieron al presentarse en el Madison Square Garden? _

-Yo contestaré Raúl. –dijo Yuriy tomando el micrófono- Nos sentimos muy emocionados de poder presentarnos en ese gran escenario, la verdad es que fue todo un honor el estar frente a millones de personas y que nos vieran hacer algo que disfrutamos enormemente –terminando con una sonrisa en su rostro y provocando que los fans comenzaran a gritar de emoción

-Perfecto Yuriy. Ahora vamos con otra pregunta…..mmmmmm, esta es para Kai….. –dice Julia tomando sensualmente la tarjeta y acercándose de nuevo al peligris- dice: _Kai¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de algún fan?_

Los gritos no se hacen esperar por parte del público y sus compañeros comienzan a reírse ligeramente ante la cara sonrojada que tenía el peligris.

-¡Uy, vaya pregunta!...dinos Kai…¿Has tenido esa experiencia?

Kai toma el micrófono y volviendo a su pose de chico serio responde mientras se limpia la garganta.

-No, no es así, no he tenido esa oportunidad todavía…..quien sabe, todo puede pasar en este mundo…. –dijo mirando seductoramente al público

-Eso si se deja atrapar je je je –interrumpe Mystel con gracia

-Así es, Kai no es de lo que se enamoran fácilmente, o quizá no ha encontrado a alguien que lo aguante ja ja –responde Brooklyn mientras el peligris lo mira de reojo con cierta furia discreta

-¿De verdad¡vaya no puedo creer eso del gran Kai Hiwatari, siempre pensé que eras el miembro más…..activo del grupo

-¡Raúl!…..-interrumpe Julia sonriente- je, disculpen a mi hermano, a veces no sabe lo que dice…pero bueno, qué les parece si nos cantan algo…¿Les gustaría chicos y chicas del foro?

-Si! –responden al unísono los asistentes entre gritos y ovaciones

-Ok, chicos…el escenario es suyo…..

Y los cinco chicos se pararon de sus sillas, tomaron los micrófonos y se colocaron al frente del escenario formando una línea perfecta.

-Bien, este es nuestro primer sencillo y se llama….¡Pop! –expresó alegre Yuriy mientras se colocaba al centro de sus compañeros en espera de que la música comenzara…..

"_Dirty pop"... "Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about, What's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out. The thing you got to realize What we doing is not a trend We got the gift of melody We gonna bring it till the end (Come on now)"_

Yuriy seguía cantando excelentemente mientras bailaba de lado a lado del escenario. Sus compañeros realizaban parte de los coros y ponían en práctica la coreografía que habían montado para ese número.  
En ese momento tocó el turno de Kai quien con gran voz y presencia cautivó al público presente al realizar movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música pero al mismo tiempo imprimiéndole un estilo grunge a su interpretación.

"_It doesn't matter 'bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck all that matters is that you recognize that it's just about respect It doesn't matter about the clothes I wear and where I go and why all that matters is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time (Come on now)"_

La gente gritaba sus nombres, coreaba la canción y estaba totalmente de pie ante la muestra de talento que lo jóvenes derrochaban…..y así, entre coros, baile y voces los chicos terminaron la canción con gran entusiasmo y talento…

"_¡This must be………pop!"……………….._

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, en realidad había logrado cautivar a su público con tan solo 4 minutos de actuación, sin duda eran todo un fenómeno…..

-¡Gracias chicos!...¡bien!...¡Aplausos! –gritaba elocuente Julia ante el ambiente

-Gracias…..gracias –agradecían los chicos

-¡Y les tenemos una sorpresa!...Debido a las alta ventas de su disco debut han sido acreedores a……¡Un disco de Diamante! -expresó Raúl al tiempo que entraban unos tipos de la disquera para entregarles su disco

-¿En serio? –repetía Mystel emocionado- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Si, eso es todo! –clamaba el pelirrojo mientras sus compañeros saltaban de alegría, hasta Kai se había emocionado un poco

-"Y ahora, en nombre de "BB Records" se les hace entrega del disco de diamante por haber alcanzado más de un millón de copias vendidas de su disco debut"

Y así se les hizo entrega a cada uno de un disco de platino mientras los asistentes brindaban aplausos y gritos para sus artistas que había conseguid tal galardón…….

_(Para la foto oficial de la entrega ver mi perfil, ahí encontrarán el link)_

_Mientras tanto………en una gran mansión localizada en uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo Nueva York….._

La TV estaba encendida y a todo volumen sintonizando el canal de MTV en donde pasaba en vivo el programa de TRL, una habitación repleta de imágenes de B-Five, discos, fotos, posters, playeras, figuras de colección… etc…todo lo que un buen fan debía tener……Y al frente de la TV sentado como hipnotizado se hallaba un chico de cabellos aguamarina, no podía dejar de observar el magnífico momento en donde la cámara tomaba a uno de los chicos del grupo pop…….

-Si…..se que pronto estaremos juntos….. –decía mientras tomaba una figura en peluche de uno de los chios de B-Five y la abrazaba contra su pecho- serás mio, solo mio……y ya no te dejaré ir…..

_-¡Y bien, gracias por acompañarnos a este su programa favorito: TRL¡gracias a B-Five y felicidades, se despide Julia Fernández…. Y Raúl Fernández….¡Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora!-_

Y el chico de cabellos aguamarina se levantó y apagó el televisor mientras suspiraba apasionadamente

-¡Garland¡Garland! –se escuchó que llamaban mientras la puerta se abría lentamente- ¿Ya estás listo?

-Ah..si..si, sólo déjame ir por mis cosas –dijo mientras buscaba una libreta

-Debemos irnos ya o papá se enfurecerá, aunque somos sus hijos nos trata por igual que todos los demás….

-Si, es cierto hermana¡vamonos ya!

La vida en las grandes ciudades siempre corre muy rápido y esta no era la excepción, el reloj ya marcaba las 5:00 de la tarde, los chicos ya había regresado de un ajetreado día de trabajo entre los que incluía 6 entrevistas y 4 sesiones de fotos, sin embargo Hitoshi decidió "obsequiarles" un pequeño descanso dándoles la tarde libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, esto porque estaba muy contento por el disco de diamante que los chicos había recibido en la mañana y pues de alguna u otra manera se lo merecían…..y también porque cierto chico de cabellos naranja se lo pidió…..Así todos, desde el manager hasta los guardaespaldas tomaron el día libre, unos salieron a dar un paseo, otros se quedaron en el hotel y otros…pues quien sabe….simplemente se habían ido.

_5:30 p.m., suite 122 del hotel Waldorf Astoria..._

De la habitación principal se escuchaban unos ruidos bastante intensos que inundaban la habitación y, sobre la inmensa cama yacían dos chicos que se encontraban muy ocupados el uno con el otro, sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos de sudor se movían al ritmo de sus gemidos….

-ahhhh...Kai……. –suspiraba placenteramente un hermoso pelirrojo

Este se hallaba boca arriba y con sus manos aferradas con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras su compañero estaba encima de él entrelazando sus piernas con las de su amante al tiempo que besaba su cuello con ímpetu. Sus caderas se movían en perfecta sincronía el uno con el otro y la intensidad iba en aumento conforme su respiración se aceleraba.

-Te…amo…..Yuriy…. –le dijo casi sin aliento a su compañero quien cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la ola de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo cubrían en ese momento

Sus gemidos iban en aumento, el peligris subía y baja su cuerpo por encima del de su amigo penetrándolo deliciosamente lo que provocaba que su joven compañero se retorciese de placer. En ese instante sus respiraciones aumentaron a tal grado que no pudieron ya resistirlo y, liberando un largo y placentero gemido sus cuerpos se relajaron al fin……

Kai cayó rendido sobre el pelirrojo mientras que éste le retiraba algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro para así poder verlo fijamente a los ojos.

Ya más relajados, los dos estaban abrazados aún en la cama y cubiertos a medio cuerpo por una sábana roja dándose leves caricias y pequeños besos juguetones, el tiempo había pasado y ya casi anochecía en aquella ciudad de Nueva York….Yuriy recostado sobre el pecho de Kai y éste sonriendo levemente mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo….

-Me alegra que al fin el carcelero nos haya dado un respiro…..

-Si, lo admito, fue buena idea aunque….. –volteándose hacia Kai

-Aunque qué…..no me digas que hubieras preferido salir a quedarte conmigo

-No, no, cómo crees…..-dándole un beso en la punta de nariz- no cambiaría este momento por nada, te amo…-ahora besándolo apasionadamente en los labios

-Si es así entonces porqué aún sigues con ese torpe de Bryan….

-Kai, ya te lo dije…..

-Eso es mentira, siempre que te pregunto evades el tema –poniéndose serio- ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas y ya? Así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos y no tendríamos que andar escondidos todo el tiempo, eso sin contar cuando estás con él

-Es que…no puedo dejarlo, no aun

En ese momento Kai volteó su rostro hacia la ventana como tratando de calmar un poco la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro al estar oyendo a su amante decir esas cosas

-Kai….-tomando su mentón con los dedos y haciendo que lo viese a los ojos- solo estoy con Bryan porque me conviene, me cuida, me protege y me cumple todo lo que le pido, además siempre nos echa la mano con Hitoshi cuando se pone de "mal humor"

-Pues podemos arreglárnosla solos, no lo necesitamos en esto…..

-No me digas que estas celoso –riendo ligeramente

-Te amo Yuriy……y no me gusta pensar que alguien más te tiene, que alguien más te besa y te hace el amor…..que alguien más puede sentirte…..eso es algo que me duele….

-Kai…..

El pelirrojo lo mira tiernamente y le sonríe mientras le acaricia una de sus mejillas y se acerca para besarlo.

-Tontito, tu eres el único que me hace el amor, lo de Bryan solo es un juego….es a ti al que amo….

-Esta bien –respirando profundamente- seré paciente…pero solo porque te amo….

-¿Lo ves? Por eso me encantas –besándolo nuevamente

-Las 7 ya…..-mirando su reloj- ojalá Hitoshi no nos salga con uno de esos compromisos "sorpresa" porque no tengo ganas de salir.

-Si, yo también, aunque no lo creo, no se qué mosca le pico pero agradezco su buen humor de hoy–dijo Yuriy volteándose hacia su amante

-¿buen humor? Ja, mas bien creo que tenía otra cosa en mente…..

-¿Y ahora que supones Kai? –mirándolo confuso

-No supongo nada…..solo me remito a los hechos.

-¿Qué hechos?...a ver a ver, explícate –dándole un beso tierno en la nariz

-Simple, es una gran casualidad que nunca sepamos donde están él y Brooklyn, me refiero a que siempre desaparecen así como así, sin decir nada….

-Bueno, si es cierto que Brooklyn se desaparezca pero, eso no quiere decir que esté con Hitoshi……

-Yo nunca dije que estuviera con él –mirando a Yuriy con una sonrisa maliciosa- solo dije que ambos desaparecían, tu supusiste que estaban juntos….

-Eh..yo…bueno ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Que esos dos se traen algo y ambos sabemos que es

-Kai…¿Otra vez con eso? No te consta que tengan algo que ver, además Brooklyn es muy joven todavía y no creo que haga esas cosas, y menos con Hitoshi….. –dice mientras se levanta del pecho de Kai y se acomoda junto a él

-Ja jaja, no me hagas reir Yuriy, Brooklyn no es la blanca paloma que les hace creer a todos, en realidad es peor que yo, y eso ya es mucho decir…..

-¡Qué simpático! –dice con sarcasmo- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Si pudieras decirme……

-Es una larga historia, creeme que no terminaría nunca –levantándose de la cama y alcanzando su ropa

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Dónde crees que estén? Tal vez salieron a pasear y tu creyendo que están en otra cosa

-Te apuesto a que están en algún lugar de este hotel haciendo sus perversiones –le decía mientras se vestía y le daba su ropa a Yuriy

-¿Perversiones? Ja ja ¿Y tu que sabes de eso? quizás solo sea tu subconsciente que se está proyectando…quien sabe, como hace mucho que no estábamos juntos tu y yo pues….. –mirándolo mientras sonreía levemente

-Pues entonces vayamos a comprobarlo, en este momento….-El peligris lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló fuera de la cama a lo que Yuriy replicó

-¡Kai¡espera!...al menos déjame vestirme….¡Kai!...

_Continuará……………………._

* * *

Hola nuevamente, gracias por su paciencia para los caps. se que me tardo un poquito pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, se los agradezco en el alma, y pues espero que este cap. les haya gustado y que me dejen igualmente un review para saber qué onda. Gracias! Y nos leemos el próximo cap.! bye!

_Respuestas reviews:_

**Mikael Mudou: **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios! Me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado, y pues te dire que tus perspectivas sobre Kai y Yuriy no son del todo erróneas, es más, en capitulos posteriores se dará algo que es de ley para las boybands, y quizá entonces podrás ver a Kai y Yuri así, jeje, quien sabe, solo espera. Y bueno, pues espero que este cap. te haya gustado, el pop solía ser mi género y pues de ahí me basé para escribirlo, je je. Nos vemos luego! Bye!

**Lacrimosa Illuminati : **Hi!...sip, Yuriy y Bryan, me agradan juntos no lo niego pero….je je je, si leiste este cap. te darás cuenta de algo, y es que tenía que ser así, la verdad es que Kai es Kai, además NUNCA dije que Tala no fuera su pareja ññ (ñaca ñaca) j aja ja.

Y ahora si sale Kai, es que antes estaba todavía definiendo su papel pero ya está, así que de ahora en adelante trataré de que los cinco salgan mucho. Bueo, oajlá te ahay gustado este cap. y espero verte por aquí otra vez. Bye!


	4. Rumores

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Crónicas de B-five"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capitulo 4: Rumores**

**_7:30 p.m., estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel Waldorf Astoria, nivel 5…….._**

El lugar se encontraba casi vacío pues en realidad no se usaba como estacionamiento propiamente, salvo algunos casos especiales. A lo lejos, se divisaba un hermoso bentley del año en color negro resguardado bajo la sombra de un cobertizo, totalmente seguro a la vista de cualquier curioso, parecía que no había nadie sin embargo el coche se movía ligeramente…….

-mmmm…Brooklyn…. –suspiraba profundamente Hitoshi mientras su compañero le besaba el cuello de manera apasionada

-Esto te gusta….¿no es así? –dijo sensualmente

El pelinaranja se encontraba totalmente desnudo y sentado en las piernas de su amante, igualmente desprovisto de toda prenda de vestir, quedando justo enfrente de él. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se atraían mutuamente por el leve contacto de su piel con la de su amante. Las manos de Hitoshi lo recorrían de la cintura hasta el pecho logrando acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo con el delicado y sensible tacto que este brindaba al más joven.

-eres…tan…hermoso…mi Brooklyn –mirándolo deseoso- me fascinas…..

-y aún no has visto todo de mi….

Acto seguido Brooklyn se levantó unos cuantos centímetros del peliazul, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de este y fue bajando de nuevo lentamente de tal modo que su amante lo penetraba delicadamente, ambos chicos gimieron levemente ante tal sensación que les provocaba y entonces Hitoshi lo tomó por la cintura y Brook comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo lentamente mientras dejaba que sus instintos hicieran el resto.

El calor dentro del auto seguía en aumento, lo mismo que los gemidos y suspiros por parte de sus ocupantes, gotas de sudor caía de sus rostros y los movimientos del pelinaranja se volvieron más y más rápidos. Hitoshi miraba fijamente los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su amante quien le devolvía el mismo gesto mientras se acercaba a su rostro para lamer con delicadeza sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de éxtasis; en ese instante, el más joven se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su manager mientras sentía que un intenso calor le recorría el cuerpo para finalmente llegar al clímax de su acto cayendo rendido en los brazos de su amado quien lo recibió tiernamente.

………..

………..

_**En otro lado cerca de ahí………………..**_

………

………

-Oye Kai, ya llevamos media hora dando vueltas por todo el hotel¿exactamente qué buscamos?

-De verdad te sorprenderías –le respondió con tono suspicaz

-Todavía no entiendo que es lo que realmente quieres, ni se que tiene que ver Brooklyn en todo esto, sinceramente creo que él no sería capaz de hacer lo que me dijiste, tener algo que ver con Hitoshi…… bueno, me resulta algo difícil de creer.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque es nuestro manager y…y….porque….. –titubeando- Brooklyn es una buena persona

-Ah Yuriy….-riendo burlonamente- qué inocente eres, seguramente todavía crees en el ratón de los dientes

-qué gracioso –mirándolo con fastidio- a ver, entonces dime¿Por qué lo haría? Siempre ha sido muy recatado y bien portado

-Ajajaja, no me hagas reír. Si tan solo supieran…..no es la blanca paloma que todos creen

-a ver, a ver –parándose en frente de él- ¿Qué sabes de Brooklyn que nosotros no?

-Muchas cosas que hasta a ti te sorprenderían

-Bueno, entonces dime alguna

-¿De cuando acá te interesa lo que haga él? Es una pérdida de tiempo, en serio

Kai le dio la vuelta a su compañero que aún seguía enfrente de él y siguió avanzando muy seriamente hasta una puerta bastante grande que tenía pintado en amarillo un letrero que decía "nivel 5"

-No me digas que estás celoso –victoreó Yuriy con una sonrisa mientras lo alcanzaba

-No es eso y lo sabes, pero me enoja que todos ustedes se dejen llevar por las apariencias sin realmente conocer a alguien como en realidad es

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces ¿Por qué dices que Brooklyn no es lo que parece¿Acaso ya lo conocías?

-Si….desde antes que entráramos al grupo

-¡Vaya¡eso si que es coincidencia!...¿Y de dónde lo conocías? –cuestionó el pelirrojo

-Del internado en el que estuve. Cuando mi abuelo me envió allá, conocí a Brooklyn, iba en el mismo grupo que yo, tomábamos las mismas clases, teníamos los mismo maestros…y los mismos compañeros……

-Pero él es más joven que tu, entonces ¿cómo estaba juntos?

-Pues porque adelantó unos grados. Según decían, tenía un nivel alto de inteligencia y por eso lo pusieron en mi grupo…

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces era un alumno ejemplar ¿no? seguro obtenía las calificaciones más altas. Y eso, según veo no es nada malo Kai… -cruzándose de brazos y mirando al peligris

-Claro que las sacaba, tenía el mejor promedio de todo el instituto

-¿Y por eso dices que no es lo que parece?...ahora si ya no te entendí –mirándolo confuso

-Brooklyn sacaba siempre diez porque se acostaba con medio mundo para obtener lo que deseaba. Nunca hacía las tarea y faltaba a clases cuando quería…y al final, siempre tenía la nota más alta ¿Contento? –le dijo volteándose de repente y exclamando con cierto enojo

-Bueno, bueno –acercándosele para tranquilizarlo- pero….no te consta que haya sido por eso… ¿o si?

-Ay Yuriy –sonriendo deliberadamente y alejándose de él- aún te falta mucho que aprender….

-Kai espera…. ¡Kai!

El pelirrojo fue tras de él y lo tomó por el brazo para detenerlo, se veía que ya estaba algo más que molesto y en parte sabía que había cometido un "pequeño error" al poner en duda lo que su amor le decía

-Kai….perdóname, yo… es solo que, aún es difícil de creerlo

-No te pido que me creas pero tampoco juzgues a simple vista, ten un poco más de criterio

-Esta bien, lo siento mi amor –sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios- es que Brooklyn se veía tan… tan….

-¿inocente¿buen niño¿educado, en realidad no es más que un chiquillo consentido que busca atención y que quiere las cosas de manera fácil

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ni siquiera sabía que ya se conocían…. –preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y el peligris le correspondía al también abrazarlo

-No le di importancia, realmente me daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida, no valía la pena…..

-Pero ahora ya te molesta ¿no es así?

-Me molesta –mirando a Yuriy- que él tenga más preferencias, que todos lo traten mejor solo porque pone su cara de "no rompo un plato" y se compadezcan de él, pero en cambio, todos creen que soy de lo peor y siempre me tocan los regaños de Hitoshi…y hasta los castigos

Yuriy lo miró a los ojos, tomó su dulce rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició con ternura mientras le sonreía y con ese gesto había logrado arrancar al menos, una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su compañero que lo miró de la misma manera, como ofreciéndole comprensión y apoyo. Realmente Kai estaba bastante molesto y hasta un poco triste, al parecer le dolía un poco que todos lo juzgaran sin saber realmente de él, eso era bastante duro, que todos te juzguen por tu apariencia y que lo que vale es lo que muestras al público mas no tu interior….desgraciadamente ese era el mundo en el que vivían, el mundo superficial de una estrella musical en donde lo que vende es lo que muestras a primera vista.

-Ahora comprendes porqué Hitoshi nunca lo regaña, siempre le habla suave y jamás le grita como a nosotros. –continuó el peligris

-Si, bueno…eso ya lo había notado…….pero aún no nos consta que Brooklyn haya "sobornado" de esa manera a Hitoshi a cambio de unos cuantos beneficios…..

-Y sigues con lo mismo Yu……-suspirando- bueno, por eso lo estamos buscando….

Y Kai lo tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta que tenían enfrente suyo y juntos entraron a ese oscuro lugar que tenía enormes columnas pintadas en amarillo con números "5" por todos lados….

-Kai, por favor….espera… -le decía resistiéndose a los jaloneos de su compañero- esta obscuro, no podremos ver..

-Shhhhh…..oigo algo por allá

-Pero si este lugar está vació –hablando en voz baja- solo está el coche de Hitoshi y….

Y en ese momento los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos de su descubrimiento y como si les hubiera caído el veinte al ver aquel Bentley negro propiedad de su manager. Hitoshi siempre llevaba su coche a toooooodas partes, así tuvieran que cruzar el atlántico en barco para ir de ciudad en ciudad, su auto debía estar siempre en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, era como su tesoro y siempre que lo manejaba salía solo o…con cierta personita….además de que nunca nadie podía siquiera tocarlo y mucho menos subirse en él, por eso siempre pedía que lo resguardaran como caja fuerte fuera de la vista de cualquiera….

………….

………….

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy bonito y lleno de árboles XD……….**_

…………

…………

Mystel y Rei habían salido a dar un paseo por las calles, todo estaba muy tranquilo y por eso habían decidido salir a despejarse un poco admirando el hermoso paisaje de uno de los parques más grandes de todo Nueva York.

El rubio estaba muy emocionado viendo los jardines y parques de su alrededor y no había parado de hablar en todo el trayecto, sin embargo Rei iba muy callado, pensativo, solo caminaba y miraba al cielo de vez en cuando esbozando una pequeña sonrisita de vez en cuando

-Ah…Rei…..-lo miraba su compañero- Has estado muy callado desde que salimos ¿Pasa algo?

El pelimorado lo miró y le sonrió ligeramente

-No, no es nada Mystel, solo…pensaba

-Je je, bueno, debes haber estado pensando en algo agradable para que hayas sonreído de esa manera.

Por un instante el chico oriental miró a su compañero, observó los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo y en seguida le recordaron aquellos que lo habían cautivado esa mañana al salir del hotel.

-Yo…bueno….si, fue algo agradable ¿sabes? –sonriendo con satisfacción

-Mmmmmm y…..¿Se puede saber que fue? No todos los días tenemos tiempo para pensar, ja ja ja¡y menos con la agenda tan pesada que tenemos!

El rubio lo miró divertido mientras su amigo reía ligeramente. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que había puesto a su amigo tan feliz

-Es que esta mañana…..no¡olvídalo! –y siguió caminando- es solo una tontería

-Vamos Rei, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que entramos al grupo y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no fue una tontería si te puso tan feliz como te veo

-De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no te vayas a burlar –le dijo deteniéndose de repente

-¡te lo prometo amigo! –brincando frente a él emocionado y sentándose junto a él en una banca

-suspirando- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces y a quien solo has visto una vez en tu vida? –preguntó mirando a su amigo

-bueno……¡eso si que es extraño! –riendo- je je, la verdad es que nunca me ha pasado algo así

-lo sabía..lo sabía, era una tontería –parándose de prisa de la banca mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- No me hagas caso Mystel….

-¡espera Rei, dije que nunca me ha pasado pero eso no quiere decir que no sea posible

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Claro, mira… –sentándolo de nuevo en la banca- Creo que el amor a primera vista si existe, o acaso no has oído el dicho "de la vista nace el amor"…..eso es muy cierto

-Pero ni siquiera se quien es, es decir, no se ni su nombre –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-A ver, primero dime qué fue lo que pasó…..

-Ahhhh, pues es que en la mañana que salimos del hotel, me asomé por la ventana para saludar a los fans y pues ahí estaba…un chico de hermosos cabellos rubios y de ojos azules tan intensos que….me cautivaron en ese instante. Por un momento mi vida se detuvo en su hermoso rostro…ahhhhh, se veía como un ángel y…..

-Un momento –interrumpió el rubio- ¿Estás diciendo que te enamoraste de un "fan"?

-Bueno, sss…sssi ¿Por qué¿Tiene algo de malo que sea un "fan"? –preguntó angustiado

-No, no, jeje¡al contrario, pero no creo que a Hitoshi le agrade que salgamos con nuestros "fans"

-Si, es cierto….de todas maneras no tiene caso, te dije que no se ni como se llama y es muy probable que no lo vuelva a ver, después de todo solo es un "fan" de entre muchos ¿no crees?

-¡No te deprimas amigo¿sabes? Este mundo están pequeño que uno nuca sabe que pasará el día de mañana –expresó Mystel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dándole muchos ánimos a su amigo

-Gracias por tus ánimos amigo pero, se que es muy difícil que lo vuelva a encontrar. Es una lástima –suspirando profundamente- tenía muchas ganas de enamorarme otra vez

-Descuida Rei, siempre habrá 2 millones de "fans" dispuestos, ja ja ja

-Gracioso….

Y así los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino de vuelta al hotel puesto que ya era muy tarde.

Una vez allí fueron directo a su habitación pero notaron que todavía nadie había regresado.

Rei iba muy callado y Mystel veía que su amigo estaba triste mientras trataba, en vano, de animarlo diciendo y haciendo cosas graciosas pero…Rei seguía deprimido.

-¡Vaya¿Me pregunto en dónde estarán los demás? –dijo el rubio como tratando de hacer plática

Pero el pelimorado fue a sentarse junto a la ventana del cuarto, abrió la puerta de la terraza y se recargó en el balcón. Desde ahí tenía una vista fantástica de toda la ciudad, la brisa soplaba ligeramente en su rostro y la luz de la luna se hizo presente.

-Oye, Rei…..¿Tienes hambre? Porque si quieres podemos pedir que nos traigan algo –cuestionó el rubio alegremente

-Ehh…no, no, gracias Mystel pero no tengo hambre

-Ah…bueno…..-pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza- y…¿Tienes sed? Porque puedo traerte algo del minibar y…..

-En verdad te agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero.. –sonriendo- no te preocupes, mañana se me pasará, en serio

-De acuerdo, je je, pero no me gusta verte así todo aburrido y triste. ¡Mejor vamos a hacer algo divertido! –cambiándole luego luego el semblante por una inmensa y pícara sonrisa

-¿Y…qué tienes en mente? –preguntó curioso

-¡Sígueme!...¡Y lo averiguarás!

Y Mystel cogió del brazo a Rei y lo llevó a la habitación principal. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa y en sus ojos se dibujaba una idea macabra

-¡Se me ocurrió una idea muuuuy divertida! –dijo señalando con la mirada la inmensa cama que se encontraba delante de ellos.

-Pero…Mystel…..no debemos hacer eso –respondió todo tímido

-¡Oh vamos Rei, solo una vez…¿Si?

-Pero alguien puede llegar y descubrirnos…

-¡No lo creo, no hay nadie ahorita….aprovechemos que estamos solos……

-Es..que…no sé –dijo indeciso el pelimorado

-¿Acaso no te gustaría hacerlo, yo me muero de ganas…..

-Bueno….debo decir que a mi también me gustaría, hace mucho que no lo hago –riendo de manera pícara

-¡Ya ves! Entonces…¡Hagámoslo, te prometo que te dejo comenzar….. –guiñándole el ojo

-Pero…haremos mucho ruido y los otros huéspedes pueden darse cuenta….

-Pues entonces lo haremos en silencio…¡no es tan difícil!

-Ahhh, suena tentador pero……no estoy muy seguro…

-¡Vamos Rei! Amigo, te gustará…..¡Vamos a hacerlo!...¡Brinquemos en la cama! (ja ja¿qué creían? XD )

Y los dos chicos se fueron corriendo a la inmensa cama y comenzaron a saltar sobre de ella cual niños chiquitos, pegando brincos y riendo sin parar al estar disfrutando aquella sensación…..

-Ajajaja…¡Esto es muy divertido¡Me siento muy bien! –expresó Rei felizmente

-¡Te lo dije! Ja ja, sientes que puedes casi ¡volaaaaaaaaa………….

En ese momento Mystel pisó la orilla de la cama y no pudo evitar resbalar y perder el equilibrio para caer al suelo inevitablemente y llevándose de encuentro a Rei quien cayó junto con él quedando encima de su amigo, sus rostros se encontraron bastante cerca, tanto que sus labios rozaron ligeramente unos con otros.

Rei observó sorprendido a su amigo quien de la misma manera lo miraba, estaba ahí, encima de su pecho y con su respiración agitada y claro, con gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente…. Entonces el pelimorado, sin saber porqué, sintió el impulso de bajar su cabeza lentamente hasta que besó con ternura a su amigo quien no se resistió al contacto: El rubio miró entonces a Rei y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, respondió a su acto brindándole cálidos besos en sus labios mientras el oriental lo abrazaba fuertemente y comenzaba a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su rostro…..

Mystel siguió su mismo juego y de igual manera le brindaba caricias por la espalda hasta que su amigo pasó sus labios por todo el delicioso rostro del rubio para posarse finalmente en el cuello de éste y besarlo con pasión mientras el otro cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento………..

………….

………….

_**De vuelta al estacionamiento….**_

…………

…………

-¿No escuchas algo….? como….suspiros….

-Parece que vienen del auto de Hitoshi…¿Tu crees que….?

Yuriy lo miró como preguntándole qué pensaba y el peligris lo miró con malicia mientras sonreía victorioso

-Pues ahora lo vamos a comprobar –dijo mientras comenzaba a gatear acercándose silenciosamente al coche negro

-¡Espera Kai! –susurrando en voz baja pero alterado- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues tu que crees…..

-No puedes llegar así como así….qué… ¿piensas abrir la puerta?

-¡Pues claro tontito! –haciendo ciertas señas con la mano- ni modo que toque primero……no sería divertido, je je

Entonces Kai se agachó de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta y estaba punto de tocar la manija cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo y lo jalaba al suelo

-¡Kai!...¡No lo hagas!...

-¡Yuriy Ivanov¿Qué demonios te ocurre?...

Y entonces se escucharon de nuevo una serie de sonidos extraños, bueno, ni tanto, ambos los conocían de sobra…se escuchaba como suspiros y gemidos ahogados en total éxtasis, una respiración agitada buscando en vano se contenida…los chicos se miraron el uno al otro mientras observaba también que el coche tenía un ligero movimiento…..

-Ven…acércate –y el peligris colocó su oreja delicadamente sobre uno de los vidrios ahumados del coche al tiempo que Yuriy lo seguía

-¡Oh rayos!...-abriendo los ojos de par en par- sea quien sea debe estar pasándola muy bien…

-¿De verdad no te gustaría saber quien está allí adentro? –acercándose al pelirrojo- creo que sería excitante ¿no crees? –y lo besó seductoramente

-Kai…no es tiempo de eso –retirándole el rostro con sus manos y siguiendo hablando en voz baja- además, no sabemos si sean ellos, quizá ni siquiera sea Hitoshi…en cualquier caso¿Qué piensas decir cuando abras la puerta, acaso un: "disculpen por haber interrumpido sus ardientes sesiones de sexo pero es que somos unos enfermos mentales y nos gusta observar a otras parejas" …..¡Hitoshi nos mataría!

-No seas tan puritano Yu, ese papel no te queda –dijo riendo ligeramente

-Qué gracioso eres Hiwatari, me matas de la risa….

-Bueno ya, vamos a abrir la puerta a la cuenta de 3 ¿ok?

-De acuerdo –no muy convencido- pero si alguien pregunta fue tu idea….

Mientras tanto, los ruidos se intensificaban, gritos de placer inundaban el silencio de aquel lugar y el pobre de Yuriy solo miraba angustiado a Kai quien estaba más que impaciente por abrir la puerta

-Ahhhh¡ojalá no me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer!

-No te preocupes mi amor, si los descubrimos podemos "sobornarlos" a cambio de nuestro silencio

-Mmmmm, eso ya no suena tan mal… ¡Kai, eres un genio! –y lo besó ligeramente

-Bien, a la de 1…….-colocando sus manos y las de Yuriy en la manija- a las 2…….y a las……

De repente, el molesto sonido de un celular avisando una llamada entrante los interrumpió, Kai miró al pelirrojo quien de inmediato puso sus manos sobre aquel molesto y ruidoso aparato que tenía oculto en su chamarra, de manera que no se oyera tan fuerte…..

-¡Yuriy! Shhhhhhh¡calla ese aparato del demonio pero ya! –le reclamó entre dientes el peligris mientras el ruso trataba torpemente con sus manos de callar el aparatejo

-¡Rayos!...¡es Bryan, me está buscando!...mejor vámonos de aquí……- y el pelirrojo salió corriendo de ahí seguido por un molesto Kai

………..

………..

-ahhhhh….¿Escuchaste…algo…ahhhh? –preguntó de repente el peliazul muy agitado a su amado que se encontraba debajo de él (igualmente agitado XD )

-Se..oyó…..ahhhh…como un…teléfono….. –mirando a su alrededor

-Pero…apagué los…nuestros….

-Bueno, eso…ya no importa ahora –atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su boca- todavía no terminas lo que empezaste……

-ahhhh….es cierto……¿En qué estábamos mi Brook? –sonriéndole con sensualidad mientras volvía a ser uno con su chico hermoso…..

………………

………………

Mientras tanto Yuriy y Kai salieron corriendo del lugar y el pelirrojo contestaba presuroso la llamada….

-ehh….¡Hola..hola mi amor! –hablando en voz baja mientras se iba a un rincón- si.. es que, no lo escuchaba, jeje, si…lo siento… de acuerdo, te veré allá…..¡si…también te amo Bryan!

-¿Ya acabaste de hablar con tu "noviecito"? –le preguntó molesto

-Ya Kai, mejor vámonos….. –agarrándolo por la muñeca- ya es tarde y…..

-Por lo visto te tiene muy bien controladito, cuando él te dice ven, tu obedeces sin chistar….¡eso si que es amor! –le dijo recargándose en la pared y obligando al pelirrojo a detenerse

-Ya te dije que no es así, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Hiwatari –poniendo sus manos en su rostro y acercándosele para mirarlo fijamente- es a ti a quien amo ¿De acuerdo?...pero ahora debemos volver, quizá ya todos, incluyendo a Hitoshi y Brooklyn, ya estén allá y se estén preguntando qué donde estamos y pues…..

De repente Kai lo toma por la cintura, le sonríe sensualmente mientras su querido pelirrojo se queda quieto y sorprendido por la acción hasta que finalmente lo besa apasionadamente….

-¿Esta seguro que ya quieres irte? –fijando la vista en sus hermosos ojos

-Bueno, no se…. ¡es decir!…..si, ya tenemos que irnos Kai

-¿En serio? –y comienza besarlo en el cuello- no me digas…..

-Si…ya….vamonos…..mmmmm…Kai……mmmmm

……………………

……………………

De vuelta al estacionamiento….Hacia unos cuantos minutos que lo ruidos extraños habían cesado por fin, todo en ese lugar volvía a la normalidad y nuevamente estaba más sereno que un cementerio……

En aquel coche negro, el ambiente había vuelto a su temperatura normal, los vidrios aún seguían algo empañados pero eso no les importaba a sus ocupantes; uno de ellos, un hermoso jovencito de ojos verdes, se encontraba aún desnudo recargado junto al pecho totalmente descubierto de su amante quien le acariciaba dulcemente algunos mechones de sedoso cabello naranja.

-mmmm, me gustó que hayamos tenido estos momentos de descanso…..ojalá se repitan más seguido…

-¡Ah…mi niño, no se, hay muchas cosas que hacer, mañana iremos al lugar donde se celebrarán los premios y ustedes deben ensayar para su acto

-Pero como tú eres el mejor manager de todos –volteándose hacia su rostro y besándolo de manera juguetona- nos darás más tiempo libre ¿verdad que si?

-Bueno, solo si se portan bien…aunque yo se que tu siempre eres un buen chico –le dice mientras toma su mentón entre sus dedos

-Sabes que si, siempre hago todo lo que me pides…..

-Lo se, lo sé y por eso me encantas –besándolo- Ahhhhh, por cierto…. Tengo algo para ti –le dice alcanzando su saco y buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos.

-¿Ah si¿Qué es¿Qué es?... ¿Una sorpresa? –expresó cual niño chiquito

Hitoshi sacó entonces una pequeña cajita negra de su saco y se la entregó en las manos a Brooklyn quien la abrió curiosamente y encontró en su interior un hermoso y brillante anillo de oro que tenía incrustado un gran diamante azul en el centro. El peliazul lo sacó y lo colocó lentamente en uno de los pequeños dedos de Brooklyn mientras éste sonreía asombrado ante la belleza del diamante.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-¡Ah¡Claro que si¡Gracias Hitoshi¡Es fantástico! –le decía mientras se le abalanzaba al cuello para besarlo

-Sabía que te encantaría. Esto es para que siempre te acuerdes que eres mío………

-Con que soy tuyo eh...ya veo y…¿No me piensas compartir con nadie, digo, sería muy divertido tener compañía ¿no crees, tu sabes, tres son mejor que dos -sonriendo

-ahhh, mi Brooklyn¡eres tan ocurrente, pero no, jamás te compartiría –mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja- tu eres solo mío, me perteneces ¿lo entiendes mi pequeño?..solo yo puedo tenerte

-¿O sea que no me vas a dar permiso de tener un amante? Eso es muy aburrido –poniendo carita de inconformidad

-¿No me digas que no te diviertes cuando estamos juntos? Aún puedo enseñarte muchas cosas –le dice mientras comienza a acariciar su entrepierna con suavidad

-mmm, eso me gusta…… pero….-retirando de su cuerpo las manos de su amante- aún sigo pensando que nos la pasaríamos mejor con compañía

-Bueno -comenzando a vestirse- pues solo espero que no se te ocurra buscar a alguien más Brooklyn, o si no…..

-¿O si no….qué?

-No sabes de lo que sería capaz por ti. Ya te dije que eres mío y jamás voy a dejarte ir….

Y así los dos chicos comenzaron a vestirse mientras el pelinaranja lo veía muy pensativo……

………….

…………

A la mañana siguiente, Hitoshi los levantó muy temprano, así que uno por uno fueron bajando hasta que los cinco se encontraban ya en la camioneta que los llevaría hasta un gran teatro en el centro de la ciudad, precisamente sede de los próximos premios de MTV en los que los chicos actuarían.

Llegaron muy temprano a ese lugar pues debían ensayar la "imponente" coreografía-espectáculo que un muy especializado bailarín les tenía preparado…..Éste se encontraba bailando alegremente alrededor de todo el escenario captando las miradas inmediatas de todos los presentes debido a su muy "peculiar" manera de bailar.

-¡Y bueno!...pero ya vamos a comenzar ¿no?...¡ash¡tenemos mucho trabajito que hacer! –de repente gritó un chico no muy alto, de cabellos azul obscuro, ataviado con una pequeña gorra roja y ropa de lycra muy ajustada en color negro, en las piernas llevaba una especie de calentadores de lana en color azul cielo y además portada alrededor de sus hombros un sueter del mismo color.

-Oye Hitoshi….¿de dónde rayos sacaste a ese corógrafo? –preguntó impresionado el pelirrojo -¿Y dónde aprendió a bailar de…ese modo?

-¡Ja ja ! Yo creo que aprendió viendo "Flashdance"

-Para su información, él es Takao Kino…..eh…¡Takao Robson!..si…¡Eso!...Es uno de los coreógrafos más reconocidos de todo el mundo. Debemos dar gracias de que tuvo un espacio libre en su agenda para venir.

-No me digas que "esa cosa" nos va a poner el baile….. –cuestionó Brooklyn en tono de desagrado

-¡ Y 1 y 2 y 3 y 4¡y giro, y vuelta, y pie en pose y giro otra vez….¡Así de fácil! –decía "el coréografo" mostrando sus pasos de baile

-Ni loco voy a bailar como él, van creer que soy "rarito"

-Pues lo siento Kai, pero el va poner el baile y van a seguir sus pasos al pie de la letra –exclamó Hitoshi ante la inconformidad de sus chicos

En eso, Takao mira a los chicos y comienza a correr hacia ellos con sus peculiares "pasitos"….

-¡Ay no puede ser¡Pero si son los chicos más sexys del espectáculo! –poniendo sus manos juntitas y llevándoselas al pecho- ¡Y miren qué cuerpos¡Ay…cositas!...¡Ay "manis" ahora si que te conseguiste un buen trabajo!...¡Si tan solo mamá te viera…ahhhhh, se moriría de la impresiónnn!

-¿"manis"¿mamá? –lo miró Rei confundido

-Hitoshi… ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

-Eh…no….yo…… Takao…te presento a Yuriy, Kai, Mystel, Rei y Brooklyn, ellos serán tus alumnos…..

-¡Ay pero qué emoción¡Yo encantada de enseñarles mis..ejem…..mejores pasos, linduras!

-¡Y pues qué esperamos!...¡a trabajar! –dijo Hitoshi

Y así Takao se dirigió emocionado al escenario con los otros bailarines mientras los 5 jóvenes lo miraban confuso y alguno que otro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro…

-¿Qué me miran?...-miradas curiosas de todos lados- ¡bueno, ya!...es mi estúpido y raro hermano ¿ok, pero les juro que es adoptado…….¡y ni se les ocurra decir algo¿Entendido?...ahora………….¡A trabajar ya! –gritó tajantemente y se fue a sentar a las gradas con un genio de los mil demonios mientras los chicos, entre risas, obedecían a su "jefe"

Y así el tiempo pasaba, los chicos bailaban y bailaban sin cesar…la verdad era que Takao les ponía pasos muy….em…digamos…difíciles y les costaba algo de trabajo mover la cadera del modo en que su "coreografo" lo hacía…..

-¡Oigan, ya me cansé, éste loco cree que tenemos toda la energía del mundo y que dormimos nuestras 8 horas diarias como para seguirle el paso –se quejó amargamente Brooklyn

-No sé como le hace, parece una máquina de bailar….

-¡Oye carcelero¡Exigimos un descanso! –gritó de repente Kai hacia donde se encontraba su manager

-Kai, no digas eso –le dijo Yuriy tomándolo por el brazo y murmurando entre dientes al tiempo que Kai lo abrazaba ligeramente

-¡Pero por supuesto que no, todavía les falta muuucho que practicar jóvenes, no pueden hacer el ridículo ese día…..

-Oye Hitoshi….¿Podríamos descansar solo un ratito¡por favor¿Si? –le dijo Brooklyn dulcemente y sonriéndole inocentemente

-Bueno chicos, tiene 20 minutos de descanso. Brooklyn, ven y siéntate aquí, debes estar muy cansado, es más ¿Tienes sed?...¡Rick¡Tráele una botella de agua enseguida!

Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando sorprendidos mientras Brooklyn pasaba a su lado guiñándoles el ojo para irse corriendo a sentarse al lado de su manager mientras el pelirrojo tenía unas ganas infinitas de matarlo en ese instante…

-¡No puedo creerlo! –impresionado y repitiendo con voz gangosa- "¿Tienes sed, ven y siéntate aquí"…..¿Y nosotros qué¿Estamos pintados?

-¿Ahora me crees? Esos 2 se traen algo

-Ahhhh…si, tienes razón, ahora lo veo….¡pero es que no es posible¡solamente con poner cara de "yo no fui" ese niño tiene a sus pies a cualquiera! Arghhhhhh….

-Tranquilo Yu, no vale la pena. Mejor vamos a sentarnos a un lugar en donde estemos más solos –acercándosele al pelirrojo a quien abraza ligeramente dando un pequeño beso en los labios

-Aquí no Kai….pueden vernos…

-Pues entonces ven, ya te lo dije

Y Kai tomó a Yuriy de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de ahí hacia un rincón en uno de los costados del escenario. Mientras tanto Rei y Mystel seguían en el escenario como cada quien en su rollo. El pelimorado miraba para todos lados pero sin dirigirle la vista a su compañero quien tenía la vista baja. Desde en la mañana habían estado un poco distantes entre ellos, muy serios y callados cuando normalmente no paraban de hablar y reír de cualquier cosa.

-Oye…Mystel… -habló finalmente el de los ojos gatunos- tenemos que hablar

El rubio asintió y se dirigió con él tras bambalinas

-No se qué decir…..ayer yo…..

-No me digas nada Rei, solo fue algo que pasó y ya…

-No, yo, en realidad debo disculparme. Ayer me sentía un poco triste y…bueno…..hice algo que…

-Lo sé, fue solo el momento. Rei, de verdad te comprendo –poniendo una mano en su hombro- yo también me dejé llevar…..

-Mystel, tuvimos relaciones….y eres mi mejor amigo…..No me malinterpretes pero, creo que eso está mal, creo que no debió pasar..

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

-Es que, no quiero que esto nos afecte, hemos sido buenos amigos desde el principio y no me gustaría que algo como "eso" echara a perder nuestra amistad ¿no crees? –mirándolo ahora si a los ojos aunque con un poco de timidez

-Bueno yo…la verdad es que…. –pensando _¿Cómo te digo que para mi fue algo más?- _….Si…si…tienes razón. Lo mejor será olvidar que "eso" pasó, je je

-¡Me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto! –abrazándolo afectuosamente- Tu amistad es lo más valioso que tengo y de verdad te necesito como mi amigo.

-Eh..si…también me da gusto –le respondió recargándose en su hombro abrazándolo de la misma manera pero en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta tristeza……

Entre tanto, Brooklyn y Hitoshi seguían sentados en las filas centrales del teatro hablando muy amenamente, el pelinaranja estaba muy cerca de su "amo y señor" (XD) quien lo consentía un poco dándole dulces, los cuales eran los favoritos del jovencito. Ahora Rei y Mystel se habían regresado al escenario para seguir practicando un poco más. Y bueno, aquello de 20 minutos de descanso se convirtieron en una hora de no hacer nada, y pues como Hitoshi estaba muy "ocupado" con su niño ni cuenta se había dado.

En fin, todo el mundo estaba en su rollo, hasta Kai y Yuriy que se encontraban charlando muy a gusto, en realidad demasiado, el peligris lo abrazaba jugueteando y de vez en cuando le robaba uno que otro beso al hermoso pelirrojo quien, muy a pesar de que al principio se resistía un poco, finalmente cedía a las caricias del ruso y del mismo modo, cuidando de que nadie los viera, pues le correspondía.

Parecía que nadie los notaba pero alguien los observaba desde lejos. Yuriy no se había percatado de que alguien los mirara, y mucho menos de que aquel "fisgón" fuese Bryan, quien desde que llegaron no les había quitado la vista de encima y al parecer por su semblante la escena no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Kai si lo sabía y también que Bryan estaba más que celoso cada vez que se acercaba al pelirrojo y naturalmente lo que hacía rabiar a su "guardaespaldas" pues lo disfrutaba.

Entonces Kai sonrió y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Bryan, tomó a Yuriy y, acercándoselo a su cuerpo lo besó apasionadamente mientras el "fisgón" no daba cabida de lo que veía

-¡Maldito Hiwatari¡Esta me la pagas! –dijo furioso mientras golpeaba levemente la pared- ¿Pero cómo……? Algo se me tiene que ocurrir…..

-¡Ah, ya estoy harto! –dijo de repente otro de los custodios que pasaba por su lado

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa Rick?

-¡Soy un guardaespaldas, no un maldito mesero¡No sabe cómo odio a esos dos!

-¿A quienes te refieres? –preguntó

-Pues a Hitoshi y a ese niño con pelos de zanahoria. Desde en la mañana no he oído nada más que a Hitoshi decirme "¡Rick tráele esto a Brooklyn¡Rick tráele lo otro!" ahorita tengo que ir por una malteada solo por que al niño se le antojó….arghhhhhh. Ojalá alguien les diera una lección…….

Y el grandulón se fue a la cafetería echando pestes mientras Bryan lo veía divertido

-¡eso es!...- Entonces Bryan tomó su celular y marcó-…… Bueno Kai, ahora si me voy a vengar de ti. A ver cómo manejas esto….…_¿Si¿Periódico NY Times", si, tengo información que podría interesarles……_ -y sonrió maliciosamente

……………..

………………

_**Al día siguiente….en una lujosa mansión de la ciudad de Nueva York………….**_

……………….

………………..

El joven Garland se había levantando temprano como todas las mañanas, desayunaba y se ponía a hacer sus labores de futuro periodista para la empresa de su padre, dueño de uno de los periódicos de más prestigio, veracidad y popularidad de toda la ciudad. Para Garland eso era muy importante pues uno de sus sueños era convertirse en uno de los mejores reporteros del mundo y así finalmente poder entrevistar a su grupo favorito: B-Five.

Ese día había venido de visita Ming Ming, su mejor amiga, con quien se pasaba horas charlando sobre B-five, su música, sus integrantes, etc…. Too lo que un buen fan haría una mañana de sábado.

-¡Y ya te dijo tu papá cuando será la entrevista? –le preguntó una chica de ojos y cabello azules ataviada en un vestido rosa con brillantes.

-No, aún no, pero me estoy preparando para eso, quiero que todo salga muy bien.

-Ah, Garland¡sabes que lo harás bien, eres bueno para eso!

-Gracias Ming ming pero no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a ellos….frente a él

-¿Aún sigues con eso? –con tono de preocupación- Creo que debes tomarlo con calma, después de todo solo son personas como nosotros, él es como cualquier chico de su edad.

-No, no entiendes Ming ming. Él es lo mejor de todo este mundo, es mi única razón para seguir adelante…ahhhhh –se paró y fue por una foto que estaba enmarcada- Cuando lo veo no puedo pensar…mi mente y mi corazón se vuelcan hacia él, es mi mundo….mi vida….yo lo amo –tomando la foto y abrazándola contra su pecho

-Garland, creo que exageras un poco amigo, digo, solo es un ídolo, no puedes amarlo en serio…

-¡No! –alterándose un poco y dejando a su amiga sorprendida- No…si puedo amarlo. El y yo somos el uno para el otro, nuestro destino es estar juntos……lo sé….

-¡Pero no lo conoces, ni siquiera sabe que existes!

-Pero eso cambiará pronto Ming Ming, cuando lo entreviste al fin podremos conocernos y entonces si….estaremos juntos…para siempre…si…si –mirando la foto- tu y yo…juntos…

-Garland….-mirándolo con preocupación y tristeza

-¡Ahhhh, hoy sale la revista "J-Mag", vamos Ming Ming, hay que ir por ella, seguro hablarán de ellos en este número…¡.tenemos que ir por ella antes de que se acabe!

Y los dos salieron corriendo a la revistería () de la esquina en la cual se exhibían toda una variedad de revistas de todo tipo de intereses y temas. Garland tomó entonces una revista con colores muy llamativos y pudo notar que en su portada mostraba una gran foto de B-Five….la toma del mostrador y la aprieta contra su pecho cerrando los ojos en señal de satisfacción.

Estaba a punto de pagarla cuando de repente su vista se desvió hacia el estante de los periódicos….en ese momento la revista que sostenía cayó al suelo de repente quedando Garland totalmente petrificado ante uno de los titulares de la primera plana de un reconocido periódico……

-No….¡no puede ser! –dice agitado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-¿Qué sucede Garland¿Por qué tiraste la revista?

Le preguntó su amiga quien alzó la vista de inmediato para averiguar qué lo había puesto tan agitado y entonces, en el "NY times", exactamente en primera plana se leía el encabezado en negritas**_ "Miembros de B-Five mantienen apasionado romance"_** y debajo de esto una enorme foto de 2 de sus miembros………………

_Continuará………………………………………_

* * *

Notas del capitulo:

() Revistería. Es ese lugar en donde se venden revistas y libros, por aquí en donde vivo así le llaman, aunque también se le conoce como puesto de periódicos. ññ

Fans de Takao! espero no me golpeen! Tengan piedad! XD Ahhhh! Al fin! Je je. Al fin pude actualizar, lo se, lo siento en verdad, pero ustedes saben como es eso del trabajo y el estudio, las tareas, etc…..pero bueno, he aquí otro capitulo, y esta vez más largo, jaja, ahora si me inspiré, bueno, es que sinceramente este fic es de mis preferidos y quizá por eso la inspiración sale más fluida XD, no se, de hecho creo que es el mejor de todos los que he hecho ññ Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como les dije, ellos me ayudan mucho y me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero que este capitulo les guste y PORFA! No me vayan a golpear fans de Takao! ññ, na! Ustedes saben que todo es broma, ji ji. Gracias! Espero sus comentarios para este capitulo. ññ y nos leemos después. Bye!

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**Lacrimosa Illuminati:** Hola! Qué gusto me da verte por aquí! ññ, gracias por tu review, jeje, si te gustó eso de Kai y Yuriy, bueno, este capitulo trae algo más de ellos…y lo que falta! Je je. Gracias! Nos vemos pronto! Y ahhhh, ya casi tengo tu firma! Bye!

**Emy Hiwatari:** ¿Qué onda Emy?. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi fic, y me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado. Y bueno, eso de la música pop, na! verás más adelante que habrá unos cambios significativos, jaja, espera y verás! ññ . Sip, bueno, Kai y Rei, no se, pero les tengo preparadas muchas cosas a ambos XD, Gracias por tu review, ojalá siga teniendo el gusto de tenerte por aquí de nuevo ññ Bye!

**Aika Mizaki**: Hi, yep! Ya salió por fin Kai, es que esta guardándose para darle fuerza a la historia, pero verás que ahora será parte fundamental y habrá muchas cosas que girarán en torno a su alrededor. Ji ji, Gracias! Por decir que está chido el fic! Eso me da mucho ánimo XD. Y ya ves, las cosas de la vida, sip, si era Mihaeru…..se me hace interesante esa parejita, ñaca ñaca, ya verás todavía faltan muchas cosas más ññ. Y Garland…ay! Pobre muchacho¿Si se nota obsesionado? Eso creo….pero bueno, aún no te puedo decir por quien, pero si leíste este capitulo bien podrás imaginarte quienes son los posibles objetos de su obsesión, ya te di unas pistas ññ a ver si le atinas! Je je. Bueno, espero verte de nuevo otra vez por aquí, gracias por tus comentarios! Bye!

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari:** Hola! Ahhh, muchas gracias por lo que me dices, de que voy bien en el fic¿vieras como necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera? XD, j aja ja, en serio, tu comentario es muy valioso, muchas Gracias! Y si, se que tardo un…mucho…pero te juro que trataré de hacerlo más pronto ññ Je, supongo te referías a la canción de "pop" no es así? Bueno, es que sabes, estoy tratando de hacer parodia de algunas cuestiones de las boyband y todo eso, no se, una de mis intenciones es esa, ojalá me salga! XD . Y bueno, hacer sufrir a Bryan….ups! creo que metí la pata! Ja ja, no no te preocupes, tanto así como hacerlo sufrir pues no..pero si algo….(espero no me golpees! Please! XD). Y pues aquí te dejo con otro capitulo de mis "ocurrencias" espero sea de tu agrado y pues que me digas que te pareció va? Nos vemos después…Gracias! Bye!

**MAX:** Hola Max, Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi fic! ññ ji ji, si eso te pareció interesante, espérate a ver que tengo más cosas preparadas XD. Y bueno, acerca de tu pregunta……espero que este capitulo la conteste! Ji ji ji…..ahhh, perdona, pero es que todavía no, todavía no…pero ya hay sospechas de algo ññ Oki, pues te dejo con otro capitulo más, espero te guste y no te preocupes, mi intención es acabar el fic, siempre y cuando todos ustedes magníficos lectores así me lo permitan XXD Gracias Max! Nos vemos pronto! bye!


	5. Detras de la noticia

NOTA: los personajes de Beyblade usados para esta historia así como la trama de Beyblade son propiedad de Aoki Takao, cualquier otra similitud es mera coincidencia.

"**Crónicas de B-five"**

Por: Katja Kitayima

**Capitulo 5: Detrás de la noticia**

**_Sábado 10:30 a.m. en algún lugar de la ciudad……._**

-No….¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta preocupada su amiga

-¡No puede ser posible!...¡mira!

-_"Miembros de B-Five mantienen apasionado romance"…. _–leyendo- _"Fuente cercana confirma la relación existente entre Kai Hiwatari y Brook…."…_….oh, Garland…….no se qué decirte…..

-no, tu no….Brooklyn…….. tú no serías capaz de eso……

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunta su amiga al ver que el chico de cabello largo caía de rodillas en el suelo

-No, no estoy bien Ming ming, no estoy bien…no estoy bien…… no….

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a tu casa, ven –lo toma del brazo y lo ayuda a levantarse mientras la gente los miraba extrañados ante la escena

-¡Déjame! –zafándose bruscamente- ¡Necesito saber algo!...¡Saber si es…cierto!

-¡Garland¡A dónde vas!... ¡Garland, espera!

Y el chico salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa con periódico en mano mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

-S_eguramente esto es una mala broma, si, eso debe ser, solamente un rumor….._

…………………

…………………

………………

………………

Mientras tanto, en la suite del hotel W. Astoria, los chicos ya se habían levantado desde hacía rato y ahora se encontraban saboreando su desayuno aunque aún sin muchos ánimos puesto que a pesar de ser sábado, Hitoshi los tenía bastante ocupados y en unos instantes más deberían prepararse para salir a ensayar para su próximo evento.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa Mystel? –le preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos violetas al ver que su amigo había estado bastante callado y que no había probado bocado alguno

-Es cierto, has estado muy serio y tú normalmente no eres así, siempre estás saltando y riendo, y además ¡qué raro que no tengas hambre¿Te sientes bien amigo?

-Ehhh…si… -dice bajando la mirada ante los hermosos ojos gatunos de su compañero que lo miraban con bastante confianza- solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo…

-¿Y quien no lo estaría? Con nuestra agenda tan llena pues ya ni tiempo tenemos para cansarnos.

-Y que lo digas…..

De repente se escuchó que la puerta principal de la habitación era azotada con fuerza mientras el sonido de unos pasos venían aproximándose con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban, dando presencia a un muy enojado Hitoshi que al juzgar por sus gestos no venía de un muy buen humor que digamos. Entonces se detuvo junto a la mesa en donde desayunaban los chicos y, recargando sus manos en ella, pasó su vista por cada uno de los miembros presentes en ese momento mientras ellos lo miraban extrañado.

-¿Y Kai y Brooklyn? –dijo finamente tras un pequeño silencio

-No…no sabemos –respondió Rei titubeante

-¿Cómo que no saben? –elevando el tono de voz- ¡Todo el santo día están juntos y ahora me salen con que "no sabemos""!

-Bueno, es que…..

-Es que qué Mystel ¡Habla ya! –lanzándole una mirada fúrica

-Cu….cuando despertamos pues…..ya no…estaban… -le respondió el rubio ya más acostado que sentado en su silla

-Tranquilo Hitoshi, seguramente fueron al gimnasio o a la alberca, ya vez que Brooklyn es muy hiperactivo y nunca se está quieto

-Ahhh, en serio, no me digas…..y supongo que tampoco se dieron cuenta de cuando se fueron porque…. ¡seguramente estaban dormidos! –expresó bastante enojado

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos quedamos dormidos ¿OK, no es para tanto……

-¿Perdón¿Qué dijiste Yuriy? –colocando sus manos la cintura y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

-Nada, nada, es solo que creo que exageras un poco. Además tu siempre andas "cuidando" a Brooklyn ¿No se supone que deberías saber en dónde anda, digo, como siempre estás con él……. -le dijo mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja tranquilamente

En ese momento el peliazul palideció levemente al sentir las miradas interrogantes de los chicos encima de él como tratando de esclarecer el porqué de las palabras de su compañero que sonaron muy extrañas

-Pues tengo que estar con Brooklyn todo el tiempo porque es todavía muy joven y es mi responsabilidad ¿ok? Y en vista de que ustedes no pueden cuidarse ni a si mismos pues….. –dijo de manera seria- ...pero ya que tu y Hiwatari son uña y mugre, seguramente podrás decirme en dónde está él ¿no?

-Bueno, es que, no lo sé….no recuerdo que me haya dicho que saldría en la mañana, eso si que es raro….-dijo extrañado y a la vez con cierta tristeza, como si le doliese que su "amigo" no le hubiera dicho nada, que si iba a salir, que si iba a ir al gimnasio, etc…..y es que siempre se confiaban todo y hacían planes juntos, pero esta vez era una excepción…..

-¿Y para qué los andas buscando¿Acaso sucede algo malo? –cuestionó Rei

-Por su bien mas les vale que no……

Y diciendo esto último se retiró de la habitación a toda prisa y con un carácter de los mil demonios mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y comenzaba a llamar.

-¿Y ahora qué habrán hecho? Hitoshi se veía bastante enojado

-No lo se Mystel pero esto me parece extraño –dice el pelirrojo suspirando levemente y quedándose pensativo

………….

………….

………….

El peliazul salió del cuarto de los chicos con apuro mientras marcaba insistentemente su teléfono esperando respuesta, estaba muy nervioso y sus manos temblaban al marcar el número nuevamente mientras su paciencia parecía irse acabando.

-¡Rayos Brooklyn¿Por qué no contestas?...¡Demonios! –dijo arrojando el teléfono al suelo sin percatarse de que alguien estaba detrás de él

-Hitoshi…..

-Ahh, Bryan –le dice mientras el peliplateado recogía el aparato- ¿Tu sabes en dónde están Brooklyn y Kai?

-Esta mañana los vi salir juntos, Brooklyn dijo que iba a nadar un poco y Kai, como siempre, no me dijo nada, solo se fue…

-Asi es que se fueron, los dos, juntos, esta mañana…….¿Y se puede saber por qué no fuiste con ellos? Se supone que ese es tu trabajo –expresó con cierto enojo

-¡Eso traté! En serio, pero como siempre hacen lo que se les venga en gana pues….

-Más tarde hablaré contigo sobre tus obligaciones, pero ahora necesito, urgentemente, encontrarlos a ambos ¡pero ya!

-¿Por qué¿Sucede algo?

-¡Esto….! –sacando de su bolsillo una página de periódico- Salió ésta mañana, en el _NY Times_

-Oh vaya…. ¿Kai y Brooklyn tiene una relación? –expresa sorprendido con una leve sonrisa triunfante- eso si que no lo sabía…se lo tenían muy escondidito……

-¡Eso es imposible¿Cómo rayos es que ellos dos….? No, no, tiene que haber una explicación para esto –expresó mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente

-Puede ser solo un rumor que inventaron los medios, no se…

-Eso también creí pero, estamos hablando del _NY Times, _es un periódico con bastante reputación como para…¡inventar algo así! –respondió alterado

-Entonces¿Qué opinas?

-Pues no lo sé, aquí dice que una fuente cercana y confiable les dio la información, pero no dan más detalles sobre quien.

-Bu…bueno, pues…pudo haber sido cualquiera, quizá un tipo que quería sacar dinero –expresó con cierto nerviosismo

-¡Pero es que es absurdo! lo que dicen no tiene fundamento, solo porque "alguien" se los dijo ya le van a creer

-Quien sabe, pero…. dime…..¿Y si fuera cierto que tiene una relación¿Qué harías?–preguntó en tono intrigante

-¡Qué¿Acaso estás loco? -alzando la voz- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...¡Es algo que no permitiría jamás en este grupo, y mucho menos entre ellos dos!

-Ya veo….entonces les iría muy mal si el "rumor" fuese verdad ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué? –indagando- ¿Qué sabes al respecto Bryan?

-Pues….

-Dímelo por favor, necesito que seas sincero conmigo –le dice mientras coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros del custodio- Tu pasas mucho tiempo cerca de ellos¿En algún momento has….notado algo raro entre Kai y Brooklyn, no se¿Alguna actitud sospechosa?

-Bueno, no es por intrigar pero ¿No te parece raro que ambos hayan salido juntos siendo que jamás se han llevado bien? –en tono suspicaz- no se, es solo que es un poco extraño ¿no crees? además, pude notar que iban platicando muuuy amenamente

En ese momento Hitoshi se quedó serio y muy pensativo por lo que Bryan le había dicho. En efecto era cierto, Kai y Brooklyn no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, solo eran "compañeros" de grupo, al menos eso es lo que mostraban al público puesto que la realidad era otra; a decir verdad es que jamás se habían llevado bien, no es que se estuvieran peleando todo el día ni que se odiaran pero, simplemente no se caían el uno al otro y rara vez cruzaban palabra, solo las necesarias y nunca estaban juntos, preferían mas bien estar solos que en compañía el uno del otro, aunque fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Y precisamente porque sabía que no se "simpatizaban" el uno al otro es que se preguntaba por qué, por qué habían salido juntos esa mañana, y más aún, en actitud sospechosa, según Bryan.

-Hazme un favor…..-dice mientras se retira hacia el elevador- Si los ves, enciérralos en el cuarto y que no salgan hasta que yo llegue…..es más, no dejes salir tampoco a los otros chicos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, como tú digas Hitoshi

-Bien, para esta hora ya se habrá esparcido la noticia por todo Nueva York, así que debemos estar preparados……. –dijo finalmente antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran tras de él

-Ahhh¡perfecto, creo que mi plan está dando resultado –sonriendo con satisfacción- Ahora si Hiwatari a ver cómo te zafas de esto ja ja ja. Ni modo Brooklyn, a ti también te va a tocar pero pues…así es la vida. En fin, creo que ahora es tiempo de que dé el toque final. Si mi querido Yuriy, ahora sabrás la clase de tipejo que es ese Kai…….

…………………….

…………………….

……………………

**Entre tanto, en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento ubicado al norte de la ciudad…..**

Claude iba caminando, todavía un poco adormilado, por el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación principal con la cocina de aquel departamento, mismo que compartían él y su novio Mihaeru desde hacía poco más de 6 meses. El lugar se encontraba muy silencioso, ni siquiera el ruido de la agitada ciudad había sido capaz de alterar aquel profundo ambiente lleno de quietud y paz a través del cual el chico caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

-Mihaeru……

Decía aún entre bostezos el chico de cabellos aguamarina llamando a su novio quien al parecer no se encontraba en el lugar

-¿Estás en casa Mihaeru? –llamó otra vez pero nadie contestó -¡Vaya¿En dónde se habrá metido? Bueno, seguramente salió...ajum, éste niño si que tiene energía para andar despierto desde temprano……

Y una ligera sonrisa llenó inmediatamente sus labios mientras recordaba esos hermosos ojos azules de su angelito que desde el primer día que los vio había quedado prendado de su belleza, tan puros y cristalinos, llenos de inocencia y dulzura, la que lo cautivó desde que lo conoció.

Su relación era perfecta en todos los sentidos, casi no discutían y si lo hacían se arreglaban inmediatamente, se ayudaban con sus tareas y se cuidaban el uno al otro, todas las noches dormían juntos abrazados bajo el calor de sus cuerpos y no había momento en el día en el que no se dijeran un "te amo" o un "te quiero".

En verdad Claude lo amaba mucho, estaba vuelto loco por él y quizá esa era también la razón por la que siempre, y muy a pesar de que a veces no concordaran en gustos y preferencias, trataba de "consentirlo" y hacerlo feliz cediendo a lo que quería, después de todo era importante para él.

-¡Claude, Claude! –se abrió de repente la puerta del departamento mientras un muchacho de cabellos rubios entraba presuroso

-¡Mihaeru¿En dónde estab……

Pero no terminó la frase cuando el ojiazul se lanzó a sus brazos y le brindó un impetuoso pero profundo beso

-¡No te imaginas lo que acabo de conseguir! -le dice emocionado

-No…..no me lo imagino ¿Qué es¡vamos, dímelo…..! –le responde con el mismo entusiasmo

-¡Acabo de ganar boletos para los próximos premios de MTV¿Y adivina quienes actuarán allí?...¡B-Five!

En ese instante la sonrisa que Claude tenía en su rostro se esfumó rápidamente al escuchar aquel nombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado, no se imaginaba como es que esos cinco "pseudo cantantes" habían sido capaces de provocarle las más horrendas pesadillas de toda su vida

-¿Otra vez ellos¡No puedo creerlo! Ya los veo hasta en la sopa……. –dijo en tono despectivo

-¡Oh Vamos! no es para tanto, es solo que son tan populares y famosos que es normal que aparezcan en todos los eventos

-¿Pero por qué precisamente esos eventos tenían que ser en Nueva York? también existen otras ciudades a las que pueden ir….otros países….otros planetas…. –y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Claude….. –mirándolo sin gracia

-Solo era una broma….. –dándole un abrazo y sonriéndole con ternura a lo que el rubio correspondió con el mismo gesto- Pero dime….. ¿Cómo los obtuviste? Según se es un "evento" muy exclusivo….

-¿Recuerdas aquel concurso de dibujo al que entré hace 2 meses?

-concurso...concurso……Ahhhh……si…… -poniendo cara de desagrado- aquel en el que debías hacer un dibujo de ciertas personas que no pienso nombrar

-Si, ese mismo –sonriendo- el caso es que ésta mañana recibí una llamada de los organizadores y… ¿Qué crees¡Gané el primer lugar!

-¿En serio¡Oh! es….es…. ¡Fabuloso mi amor¡Te felicito! –expresó alegremente al tiempo que tomaba al rubio por la cintura y lo abrazaba entusiasmado- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que tenías un gran talento y que lo lograrías

-Je je, Gracias amor –dándole un beso- ¡Lo mejor de todo fue el premio¡2 boletos para el evento!

-Bueno, 2 boletos para el eve……un momento, si son 2 boletos entonces quiere decir que……

-¡Tu me acompañarás!

-¡Que qué! –exclamó sorprendido– No, no, no ¡todo menos eso!

-¡Vamos Claude! hazlo por mi….por favor ¿si?

-Pero…¿por qué yo? –dice acongojado mientras veía los hermosos ojos azules de su angelito brillar en toda su magnificencia

-Por que quiero estar contigo en una de las noches más importantes de mi vida, quiero que tú vengas conmigo porque quiero compartir ese momento solamente contigo…..la persona a la que más amo en todo este mundo

Y en ese instante Mihaeru se acercó con delicadeza a los labios entreabiertos de su amante y depositó en ellos un suave pero apasionado beso mientras que con su mano acariciaba sutilmente algunos cabellos que caían en su hombro.

-Esta bien, está bien...-suspirando y resignado- iré contigo al evento

-Verás que no te arrepentirás y además comprobarás que _B-five_ no son tan malos como crees….

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundido

-Pues tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor porque…….¡Iremos al backstage con ellos! –expresó emocionado mientras se abrazaba de Claude- ¡Podremos estar frente a frente con ellos¿No te parece genial?

-¿Queeeee? No, para nada, de ninguna manera haré eso…..eso si que no Mihaeru, ya me es bastante el tener que oírlos "cantar" como para tener el disgusto de conocerlos, no gracias, yo paso…. –le dice mientras se separa de él y se dirige a la recamara, a lo que el rubio ojiazul reaccionó siguiéndolo

-Entonces… ¿No piensas acompañarme en…ese momento especial para mi?

-No, ya te dije que eso no lo haré….

Pero en ese instante Claude levantó la vista hacia su amante quien lo estaba viendo recargado en la entrada del dormitorio, su rostro lucía triste y desilusionado, sus hermosos ojos del color de cielo comenzaron a verse cristalinos mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. En ese momento lo comprendió todo, sabía que ese evento era importante para su novio, en realidad significaba mucho para él, era algo con lo que Mihaeru había soñado tantas veces y, ahora, estaba haciéndose realidad, además de que deseaba compartirlo con la persona que más amaba en el mundo….si, lo mismo que le había dicho hacía solo unos instantes.

-En verdad es importante para ti…¿no es así? –le dijo casi en un susurro mientras el rubio asintió tiernamente- Entonces también lo es para mi………

Y ambos chicos se unieron en un cálido abrazo, Claude lo rodeaba con ternura con sus largos brazos al tiempo que el ojiazul ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

Si bien Claude detestaba aquellos gustos de su novio y jamás había podido encontrarle el interés a eso que Mihaeru disfrutaba mucho pues…..la verdad era que nunca pudo resistirse a la mirada de ángel de su amado, aquella que tantas veces lo convencía con dulzura, y con alguno que otro beso, de compartir aunque fuese solo por instantes aquel gusto, en verdad lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuese por verlo feliz y contento, aunque a veces fuera un "gran" sacrificio, pero aún así no era nada comparable a el amor que le tenía, o al amor que juntos se profesaban.

………………………..

………………………..

……………………….

………………………..

Por otro lado, Hitoshi seguía como fiera enjaulada buscando por todos lados al pelinaranja y a Kai, prácticamente ya había recorrido todo el hotel, viniendo de un lugar a otro pero, seguía sin tener rastro de ellos, ninguno contestaba sus celulares y, al parecer nadie los había visto esa mañana…..parecía que la tierra se los hubiese tragado…..

-Mas te vale Kai que todo esto sea una broma de mal gusto o te juro que….. –murmuraba el peliazul con enfado mientras caminaba con apuro por uno de los pasillos del hotel rumbo a su habitación

En verdad iba bastante enojado y alterado con la noticia que había salido esa mañana en el periódico, la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas en busca de alguna explicación lógica en cuanto al asunto……

Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba y le preocupaba en ese momento era saber si era o no cierto aquel rumor, si bien podría ser solo una broma de mal gusto, la duda le carcomía por dentro y también quizá la ira, es solo que sencillamente no soportaba el hecho de que Brooklyn, su Brooklyn, estuviera teniendo una aventura con alguien más, eso no podía ser posible porque el chico le pertenecía, solo él podía tocarlo, solo él podía besarlo….solo él era el único que tenía "derecho" sobre el hermoso ojiverde y el solo hecho de pensar que tuviera un romance con otro era demasiado, no podría soportarlo ni estaría dispuesto, y mucho menos si ese otro era Kai ….

-¡Demonios! éste dolor de cabeza me está matando….. –colocando sus dedos en la sien- y para colmo olvidé las aspirinas en mi habitación…..tendré que ir por ellas antes de que la cabeza me estalle.

Entonces llegó finalmente a su habitación, y entrando con apuro se dirigió hasta la recamara en donde comenzó a buscar entre sus cajones hasta que encontró un frasco lleno de pastillas blancas.

-¡Hasta que te apareces! –dice de repente una dulce voz proveniente de detrás de él -¿En dónde te habías metido?

El peliazul se giró con lentitud hacia aquella "visita" y lo miró desconfiado sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, allí estaba Brooklyn con su cabello alborotado y su cara de inocencia, recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cojines

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hitoshi con seriedad

-¿Que qué hago aquí? –sonriendo y levantándose del sillón- pues vine a buscarte, estaba aburrido y pensé que podríamos tener algo de diversión para comenzar bien el día, tu sabes, antes de que fuéramos al ensayo

-Ajá, si…..¿Y por qué veniste hasta mi habitación? Sabes que nunca nos vemos aquí

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Solo quería cambiar un poco la rutina y hacer de esto algo un poco más interesante, además….ya me cansé de hacerlo en todos esos lugares incómodos ¿tu no? -le dice mientras se pasea seductoramente a su alrededor

Hitoshi seguía viéndolo con desconfianza, muy a pesar de que se notaba seguro de si mismo, también sabía que no debía confiarse de ello pues Brooklyn era bastante hábil en el arte de mentir y engañar, aunado a esto, su increíble e irresistible atractivo dejaba a más de uno embrujados y fácil de manipular…..

-Así que cambiar la rutina eh……¿Desde cuando te preocupas por eso? Nuca te habías quejado de nada…….además….ahhhhh –llevándose la mano a la frente- ¡maldito dolor de cabeza!...

-Ah, ya veo….otra vez tienes jaqueca….ahora entiendo porque andas con ese carácter tan sangrón, pero no tomes estas cosas, te harán más daño –quitándole el frasco de las manos- yo tengo un remedio mucho mejor para estos casos, mucho más agradable y, además con mejor sabor……-decía en un susurro mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo del peliazul- sólo déjalo en mis manos y verás que te sentirás mejor, mucho mucho me….

-¡Basta ya Brooklyn! –le dijo de repente tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros y colocándolo delante suyo cara a cara dejando al ojiverde confundido y sorprendido

-¿Qué te sucede Hitoshi¿Por qué estás tan molesto y me tratas así?

-Tú dímelo……-y le muestra el periódico con aquel "escandaloso" encabezado

-¡Qué demonios…..!

_Continuará………………………………._

* * *

Hola a todos¿Cómo están? XD. Les ofrezco una sincera disculpa por la tardanza para actualizar, se que fue mucho tiempo ya (3 meses) pero había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, y encima la escuela…..pues imagínense. XD. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 5, se supone que iba a ser más largo pero decidí dejarlo para otro capitulo ññ, no se, creo que este quedó algo aburrido, pero a ver que tal, espero les guste.

Reitero de nuevo mis disculpas y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible ññ. Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. xD

Bye!

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

**Max (Rubia)**: Hola, je je, me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ññ¿en verdad te pareció bueno? Mmmmm, yo creo que fue demasiado de todo ¿no crees? je je je, en fin, bueno, en verdad muchas gracias por el cumplido XD, lo que importa es que te haya gustado ññ y espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado…ahhhh, mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en esta ocasión XD, espero que el próximo no tarde tanto ññ. En fin, muchas gracias nuevamente y nos estamos leyendo luego! Bye!

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Hola¡Qué gusto encontrarte aún por aquí! je je, en verdad estoy muy agradecida que continúes siendo lectora de estas barbaridades que escribo de fics, tanto éste como el de "fuego…." XD Seee, se que suena raro que sean cantantes pop pero…..todo por servir se acaba, ñaca ñaca, solo espera y verás que luego la historia cambiará radicalmente ññ. Mmmmm, se me hace que desencadené una revuelta en contra de Brooklyn XD, creo que ahora ya todos quieren matarlo XD, en fin, quien le manda a ser como es…..Ahhhh, pues, casi le atinas, o mejor dicho, si pero no j eje je XD, tu segunda teoria era la correcta, Kai y Brooklyn, ese fue el chisme y si funcionó o no el engaño de Boris pues….ya podrá haberte dado cuenta ññ, y en cuanto a la obsesión de Garland…..le atinaste! Si era el pelinaranja ññ ¿A poco se me nota que me fascina ese niño? XD. Ajajaja, ya verás lo que pasará entre Rei Y Mihaeru ññ, creo que ya podrás intuirlo pero a ver que tal sale, será para otro capitulo ññ. Lo de Takao…solo fue mera broma, mil perdones si no fue de tu agrado no fue con intención de insulto ññ. Bueno, debo disculparme por el atraso tan atrasado de mi actualización XD, sorry! Es que el tiempo se me iba como agua….en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero verte pronto otra vez! ññ bye!

**Aika Misaki:** ¡Qué onda! ññ, ahh, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que voy progresando y que la historia cada vez se entiende mejor, en verdad mil gracias por el comentario ññ. XD je je je ¿te dio escalofríos lo de Takao? XD, fue gracioso (creo) pero se me ocurrió de último momento y lo incluí ññ, pero me alegra que te haya hecho reir XD. Ahhh, en este capitulo ya sabrás quien es la tan aclamada obsesión de Garland…y se pondrá peor, creeme ññ, no, Kai no fue pero será partícipe de muchas disyuntivas y problemas, je je, no creas que lo dejaré en el olvido XD. Así es! Ahhh, exacto! aunque Brooklyn sea un "lindo zorrito" como tu le llamas, aún sigue siendo un niño hermoso, y me encanta como sea que sea ññ. Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios y por tus ánimos, y también pido disculpas por el retraso, se me juntó mucho trabajo y apenas y terminé este pero intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto ññ, Muchas gracias, y espero seguir viéndote por estos lares XD, Bye!

**Mikael Mudou:** Hola¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien ññ. No, no tienes que disculparte por lo del review, al contrario, soy yo la que debo pedirte una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como dices, es falta de tiempo. Sin embargo aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios y el que sigas por aquí leyendo esta barbaridad de fic XD. Si, así es, es "relativamente" pop y a decir verdad muy cursi ¿no? je je, bueno, mas o menos la idea es esa, pura diversión ññ. Je je je, así que es uno de tus gustos culpables ahhh, me alegra ser parte de algo XD, al menos logré despertar morbo XD j aja ja. Y bueno, te agradezco mucho los ánimos que me das al pensar que debo seguirlo, eso me ayuda bastante, en serio ññ. Por cierto, he leido algunos de tus fics y debo decirte que escribes muy bien, me gusta tu estilo y temática, al igual que los dibujos que hiciste para "The ghost love score" muy buenos en serio, me gustaron mucho al igual que la historia, y disculpa si no te he dejado review pero es igual por falta de tiempo ññBueno, me despido, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y espero verte pronto otra vez. Bye!


End file.
